


Truskawki

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bardziej żenujące, M/M, niż śmieszne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Dipper stracił rodziców.A potem truskawki.





	1. Chapter 1

Gdzie trafiają dzieci, które tracą swoich rodziców w wypadku samochodowym? Oczywiście, że do Gravity Falls, do tego spokojnego, kochanego miasteczka, w którym ludzie są dla siebie bardzo mili, a przestępczość w ogóle nie istnieje.

Z tym, że nie.

Gravity Falls, to najdziwniejsze miejsce ze wszystkich, jakie tylko istnieją na tej ziemi, a ludzie są tu co najmniej niezrównoważeni psychicznie.

Już ja wiem, o czym mówię.

Moi rodzice zginęli, kiedy miałem sześć lat. Na początku była żałoba, wszyscy płakali, nie dowierzali, a potem pojawiło się pytanie – co z dziećmi? Co ze mną? Co z moją siostrą? Po długich rozmowach, próbach wysłania nas do domu dziecka, kłócenia się, wylądowaliśmy w Gravity Falls... i już na dzień dobry prawie zostaliśmy zabici przez bliżej nieokreślone stworzenie. Optymistyczny początek, nie?

Kiedy skończyliśmy dziewiętnaście lat wyprowadziliśmy się od wujka, ale pozostaliśmy w Gravity Falls, bo nie było nas stać na podróż do innego miasta.

Od tamtego dnia było tylko gorzej i gorzej. Miesiąc temu – odwiedziny kosmitów, dwa tygodnie temu – ponowny atak krasnali, tydzień temu – moja siostra umówiła się na randkę z wampirem, sześć dni temu – do domu obok wprowadzili się nowi sąsiedzi. Bracia. Demony.

Bardzo wkurwiające demony... To znaczy jeden jest wkurwiający, drugiego da się znieść.

— Dipper, przesadzasz. To nie demony. — Mabel oderwała wzrok od czasopisma i znowu próbowała przemówić mi do rozsądku. Problem polegał na tym, że ja wiedziałem swoje. To były demony. Musieli nimi być.

— A ja ci mówię, że to demony! Ludzie tak nie wyglądają, nie zachowują się ten sposób i...

— I nie kradną truskawek?

— Dokładnie! — odpowiedziałem, czerwieniąc się aż po czubki uszu, a w mojej głowie pojawiły się wspomnienia dnia, w którym to znienawidziłem tego cholernego blondyna.

*

Stało się to tydzień po tym, jak się wprowadzili.

Byłem w sklepie, przeglądałem listę zakupów, wędrowałem między półkami, aż nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że mam ochotę na truskawki. Pyszne truskaweczki. Jak na złość nigdzie nie mogłem ich znaleźć.

— Nareszcie! Moje truskawki! — krzyknąłem radośnie, gdy w końcu je odnalazłem. Leżały wśród jabłek, ładnie już zapakowane.

— Nie.

Wtedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałem ten niezwykle irytujący głos. Zmarszczyłem brwi i wbiłem wzrok w truskawki, święcie przekonany, że to one właśnie do mnie przemówiły.

— Mówiłyście coś? — zapytałem... Tak dla pewności, że wcale nie oszalałem.

— One są moje. – Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że głos ten dopiero zza moich pleców. Obróciłem głowę w bok i wtedy po raz pierwszy ujrzałem swojego sąsiada z tak bliska.

Był o wiele wyższym ode mnie blondynem o złotym oku. Drugie zasłaniał przepaską. Uśmiech miał paskudny.

— Przepraszam, co?

Blondyn westchnął ciężko i wskazał na truskawki.

— To – powiedział, biorąc je do ręki. — Moje. Nie twoje.

A potem wrzucił je do sklepowego koszyka i powędrował do kasy, a ja stałem jak ten debil na środku sklepu i niezbyt rozumiałem, co się właśnie stało.

— Ej! To były moje truskawki!

*

— To demon — oświadczyłem i postukałem palcami w parapet. Stałem przed oknem, a wzrok wciąż miałem utkwiony w podwórku sąsiadów. Grali w siatkówkę. — I udowodnię to! A potem się zemszczę!

Mabel uniosła ręce w górę, jakby miała zacząć błagać niebiosa o litość, a potem wróciła do czytania, a Bill uśmiechnął się słodko i uniósł ręce w górę, by odbić lecącą w jego stronę piłkę.

Tak. Zdecydowanie się zemszczę.


	2. Chapter 2

— Bogowie! Ile to jeszcze potrwa? — warknąłem, zatykając sobie uszy. Niestety nie pomogło, dalej słyszałem ten wnerwiający hałas.

Co potrafiło wkurzyć bardziej od kradzieży truskawek? Remonty. Bardzo długie i głośne remonty. Człowiek budzi się o tej piątej i słyszy, jak wiercą. Wychodzi na wykłady – dalej wiercą. Wraca o osiemnastej – wiercą. Kładzie się spać – oczywiście, że wiercą. I weź tu się wyśpij! Dzisiaj było tak samo, a nawet gorzej... Nie dość, że wiercili, to jeszcze słuchali głośno muzyki.

— My też kiedyś robiliśmy remont...

— Ale nie tak głośny! — Obdarzyłem swoją siostrę zirytowanym spojrzeniem i napiłem się kawy.

— Nie, wcale. My tylko wyburzyliśmy kilka ścian. Poza tym mógłbyś już przestać obrażać. To tylko truskawki.

— To nie są tylko truskawki! To jest zapowiedź wojny, Mabel!

— Wojny...? Dipper! Przestań i zacznij się w końcu jakoś zachowywać! Powinieneś, chociaż spróbować się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić, a zwłaszcza z Billem!

— A to niby, dlaczego?!

— Bo jest gejem i ma niskie wymagania!

W tym momencie kawa wylądowała na podłodze, pozostawiając na niej ogromną plamę.

— Cholera! — krzyknąłem i natychmiast chwyciłem za ścierkę. — Powiedz mi, co mnie obchodzi jego orientacja? I skąd ty w ogóle o tym wiesz?!

— Jego brat mi powiedział, bo ja w porównaniu do ciebie umiem dogadać się z naszymi sąsiadami! I Dipper, nie oszukujmy się... Dziewczyny to ty sobie nie znajdziesz z tym swoim wyglądem... Najpewniej skończysz sam. Z masą kotów. Bill może być twoją jedyną szansą...

Z cyklu: moja własna siostra we mnie nie wierzy.

— Oszalałaś. Kompletnie oszalałaś.

— Ale Dipper! Spójrz tylko na siebie... Jesteś niskim, słodkim chłopcem, którego dziewczyny olewają.

— Wystarczy. Wychodzę stąd.

— Dipper! — krzyknęła jeszcze, ale ja to miałem gdzieś.

*

Gdy wracałem, Bill akurat również wracał do swojego domu. Szedł do drzwi wesołym, tanecznym krokiem, a w dłoniach trzymał skrzynię pełną truskawek. Gdy spojrzał na mnie, posłał mi wredny uśmiech, za który miałem ochotę go zamordować... Ja kiedyś naprawdę to zrobię... a potem pójdę siedzieć...

Po wejściu do domu i trzaśnięciu drzwiami, natychmiast usłyszałem dziewczęce śmiechy i włączony telewizor. Jednym słowem moja siostra znów coś oglądała z jedną ze swoich koleżaneczek. Świetnie.

— Cześć Dipper! — Pacyfika pomachała mi, a moja kochana siostrzyczka? Ona nawet nie zaszczyciła mnie spojrzeniem.

— Cześć... co robicie?

— Oglądamy smutne perypetie biednej, zdradzonej Mariny, jej byłego męża alkoholika, ich piątki dzieci, które tak naprawdę nie są ich, ale jednak są i jedna z córek ma bogatego kochankiem, oraz przyjaciółkę matki ojca wujka tego drugiego od strony matki bratanicy sąsiada.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, próbując zrozumieć, co powiedziała do mnie Pacyfika.

— A-aha... To wiecie, co...? Ja pójdę lepiej na górę... — powiedziałem. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że gdybym tam został to prędzej czy później jedna z nich zasugerowałaby, żebym oglądał z nimi ten z pewnością fascynujący serial, którego i tak bym nie zrozumiał, bo nie oglądałem stu poprzednich sezonów.

Przez dobre dwie godziny siedziałem w swoim pokoju i próbowałem czytać książkę... No właśnie. Próbowałem. Niestety hałasy na dole i za oknem skutecznie mi to uniemożliwiały! Zirytowany poddałem się w końcu, rzuciłem książkę na biurko i zszedłem na dół... W sumie trochę zgłodniałem...

— I wtedy on powiedział... — Gdy wszedłem do salonu Mabel natychmiast umilkła. — Wychodzisz gdzieś...?

— Nie. Po prostu zgłodniałem — odpowiedziałem. — O czym tak zawzięcie gadacie...?

— O tym, jak nasza przyjaciółka poradziła sobie ze swoim natrętnym sąsiadem — powiedziała Pacyfika, a ja przerwałem grzebanie w lodówce i spojrzałem na nią zaciekawiony.

— Zechcesz powiedzieć trochę więcej...?

— No bo wiesz... Anna, wiesz ta brunetka, z którą byłyśmy wczoraj w kinie, miała kiedyś takiego upierdliwego sąsiada! Podobno nawet kiedyś, coś jej ukradł! No i w końcu Anna niewytrzymała i postanowiła się na nim zemścić...

— I...?

— Poszła do jego domu.

— I?

— Była dla niego miła.

— I?

Chyba jednak nie dowiem się czegoś przydatnego.

— I w końcu się zaprzyjaźnili, a potem ona rozkochała go w sobie i gdy on już nie mógł bez niej żyć... Zostawiła go! Podobno tak się załamał, że aż się wyprowadził.

Prychnąłem. Tak. To definitywnie nie jest pomocne. Przecież nie zrobię czegoś takiego!

Chyba.

Przecież nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany, nie?

Nie?

*

Dobra. Ustalmy coś. Jestem hetero. Faceci mnie nie kręcą. Brzydzi mnie sama myśl, że mógłbym chociażby całować się z facetem. Ja po prostu mam dosyć codziennych hałasów, powtarzających się kradzieży truskawek i złośliwych uśmiechów. Okej? Okej.

— Dzień dobry! — powiedziałem, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, do chłopaka o niebieskich włosach. Chyba miał na imię Will...

— Dzień dobry... — odpowiedział i spojrzał na mnie nieco zmieszany. — Ty jesteś Dipper, prawda? Twoja siostra o tobie opowiadała...

— Tak. To ja... Tak sobie pomyślałem, że mieszkacie tu już dość długo, a jeszcze nie mieliśmy okazji się poznać i no... Wypadałoby to zmienić... ale jeśli przeszkadzam, czy coś to mogę przyjść później...

— Nie, nie! Nie przeszkadzasz, wchodź — mówiąc to, cofnął się trochę. Wszedłem.

– Will! Kto przysze... — Bill zatrzymał się na środku korytarza i spojrzał na mnie. W ręce trzymał miskę z truskawkami. — Co on tu robi?

— Przyszedł się z nami przywitać — odparł spokojnie Will.

— Aha.

— Cześć — powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się najsłodziej, jak tylko potrafiłem.

Bill w odpowiedzi posłał mi spojrzenie, które mogłoby zabijać, a potem przytulił do siebie miskę z truskawkami i prychnął.


	3. Chapter 3

Czułem się... niezręcznie. Bardzo niezręcznie. Jak ja mam niby z nimi rozmawiać?! O czym?! Czy my w ogóle mamy jakieś wspólne tematy?

— A więc studiujesz archeologię? — spytał z zainteresowaniem Will i uśmiechnął się w całkiem miły i sympatyczny sposób. Normalnie aż nie mogę uwierzyć, że jest spokrewniony z tym cholernym złodziejem truskawek.

Mam wrażenie, że Will nawet z bronią w ręce wyglądałby na kogoś niezwykle miłego, kto nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy, pomaga staruszkom przejść przez ulicę i jest miły dla dzieci, starszych pań, kobiet w ciąży, wszystkich... Bill zaś zawsze wygląda jakby miał wejść do czyjegoś domu przez okno, zgwałcić wszystko, co tylko żywe, podpalić dom i wyjść śmiejąc się jak psychopata. A no i jeszcze ukradłby jakiejś staruszce truskawki prosto z siatki! Takim właśnie był człowiekiem... Znaczy się demonem. Ktoś taki jak on nie może być człowiekiem. No po prostu nie.

— Tak — odpowiedziałem.

— Jednym słowem planujesz w przyszłości kopać w ogromnej piaskownicy? — Spytał Bill znudzonym tonem. Oczywiście cały ten czas jadł te cholerne truskawki! Bo czemu nie.

— Tak — powiedziałem, ledwie hamując chęć wylania na niego picia. Bądź miły, Dipper. Opłaci się. — I to wcale nie wygląda aż tak źle.

On się nie hamował. Pchnął delikatnie szklankę z wodą, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku i już po chwili woda wylała się na moje spodnie.

— Bill! — Will podniósł się gwałtownie, a Bill zrobił minę niewiniątka.

— Ups. Przepraszam. Straszna ze mnie niezdara — powiedział przesłodzonym tonem.

Spokojnie, Dipper... Spokojnie... Tylko się nie wkurzaj, bo wszystko popsujesz! Oddychaj. No już... Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech...

— Przepraszam za niego — powiedział Will. — Pójdę po ścierkę... albo ręcznik... ręcznik chyba będzie lepszy.

Gdy wyszedł z pomieszczenia, mina Billa od razu się zmieniła. Przyciągnął do siebie półmisek z truskawkami i posłał mi spojrzenie, którym spokojnie mógłby zamrozić wulkan tuż przed wybuchem.

— Po co tu przylazłeś? — spytał.

— Bo... Chciałem się zaprzyjaźnić z nowymi sąsiadami....? — No przecież nie mogę mu powiedzieć „Przyszedłem, bo przyjaciółka mojej siostry opowiedziała mi o tym, co jakaś ich przyjaciółka zrobiła ze swoim irytującym sąsiadem, więc postanowiłem to wypróbować na tobie."! Chociaż nie powiem... Zastanawiało mnie, jaką minę, by zrobił po usłyszeniu czegoś takiego.

— Zaprzyjaźnić...?

— Tak.

— Ze mną?

— Tak.

A potem rozkocham cię w sobie, a gdy stracisz czujność, wbije ci nóż w plecy.

— Dlaczego mam ci wierzyć? — Wyglądał, jakby doskonale wiedział, o czym myślę... A co, jeśli on umie czytać w myślach? Co, jeśli teraz w ramach zemsty to on rozkocha mnie w sobie i na końcu, dosłownie, wbije mi nóż? Nie... zaraz... stop! Przecież ja jestem hetero!

— Bo... Podobasz mi się?

Mam ochotę zdzielić się w twarz. Czy ja to powiedziałem na głos?! Czy ja w ogóle myślę?! Mózgu... gdzie ty jesteś w takich momentach? Bill zamrugał wyraźnie zaskoczony. Chyba nie tego się spodziewał... W sumie trochę go rozumiem... Ja też wyobrażałem sobie to inaczej.

— A więc Mabel wyjątkowo mówiła prawdę... a to ciekawe — Dobra... Takiej odpowiedzi to ja się nie spodziewałem.

— Em... co?

— Twoja siostra mówiła mi, że ci się podobam.

Teraz to ja byłem zaskoczony... Że co mu moja siostra mówiła?! Że kiedy?! Że co?! Że jak?!

— O...

Czy to wyglądałoby bardzo dziwnie, gdybym spróbował uciec najbliższym oknem? I dlaczego tak bardzo pieką mnie poliki? Chcę do domu... Powinienem był po prostu nasłać na niego policję...

— W sumie... — Spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby zastanawiał czy ma mnie zabić za pomocą noża, czy może jednak siekiera będzie lepsza. — Nie jesteś taki zły. Ale i tak ci nie ufam.

— Hee....?

— Oprowadzisz mnie.

— Czekaj...co...?

— Jesteśmy tu z Willem prawie miesiąc, a nie mieliśmy jeszcze czasu na zwiedzanie. A przynajmniej ja nie miałem czasu...

— Mam cię oprowadzić?

— Skoro ci się podobam to, czemu nie? Masz jutro czas?

— E, to... chyba tak...

A co, jeśli on tak naprawdę kłamie i zna całe Gravity Falls lepiej niż ja? Co, jeśli zawlecze mnie gdzieś, gdzie nikt nas nie znajdzie, zgwałci i zabije?! Albo... co, jeśli najpierw zabije, a później zgwałci!? Co, jeśli jest nekrofilem!? W sumie nie wygląda na takiego... ale ukradł mi truskawki. Złodzieje truskawek są zdolni do wszystkiego.

— To świetnie! Przyjdę po ciebie o dziesiątej!

— C-czemu tak wcześnie?!

— Wolałbyś o dwunastej?

— Czternastej...

— Trzynastej.

— M-może być...

Bogowie... Dlaczego ja to kontynuuje? Dlaczego ja się w ogóle na to godzę?! I dlaczego, do cholery, on nawet w tej chwili patrzy na mnie tak, jakby zaraz miał wyciągnąć nóż z kieszeni i mnie nim zadźgać!? Będę tego wszystkiego żałował... Ja to po prostu czuję.

Will powrócił do salonu z ręcznikiem.

— To... chyba nie będzie potrzebne... Muszę już iść — powiedziałem i podniosłem się z krzesła.

Ja nie wyszedłem. Ja wybiegłem z ich domu. .


	4. Chapter 4

Jadłem kolacje... O ile to zwęglone coś dało się nazwać kolacją. Ta... a zaczęło się od niewinnego „Spokojnie! To tylko koleżanka! Powiem jej, że jestem zajęta i wracam do gotowania!". Ostatecznie cudem było to, że nasza kuchnia się nie spaliła wraz z jedzeniem.

— Nie przesadzajmy. Nie jest tak źle — powiedziała Mabel, próbując nadziać kawałek kurczaka na widelce.

— Masz racje... Nie jest źle... Tylko połowa kuchni jest osmolona! I znając życie to ja będę ją sprzątał, bo ty będziesz wolała pisać z tymi swoimi przyjaciółeczkami!

— To, by się nie działo, gdybym miała chłopaka... albo gdybyś ty miał chłopaka...

— Chyba raczej dziewczynę... I co to ma do rzeczy...?

— Nie. Chodziło mi o chłopaka. W każdym razie pomyśl... Gdybyś miał partnera, albo gdybym ja go miała, moglibyśmy powiedzieć „kochanie, posprzątaj za mnie, bo coś tam". Może nawet gotowaliby nam?! — Po jej minie widziałem już, że wyobraża sobie to. Mnie zaś z tego wszystkiego odechciało się jeść... Nie to żeby widok zwęglonego mięsa mnie już skutecznie zniechęcał do jedzenia... Jutro zamówimy jedzenie, zdecydowanie. — A właśnie! Prawie zapomniałam! Wujek dzwonił... 

— Taa....? I czego chciał...?

— Powiedział, że musimy w końcu zacząć szukać pracy, a jak nie, to zabierze nam kieszonkowe.

Słysząc jej słowa, prawie oplułem się piciem. Nie to żebym był jakoś szczególnie leniwy, czy coś... Po prostu nie sądziłem, że tak nagle będziemy musieli szukać sobie pracy... Zawsze miałem nadzieje, że wujek da nam, chociaż skończyć studia.

— No to... Co zrobimy...?

— Ja zawsze mogę się zatrudnić w sklepie, a ty... Z tobą może być nieco gorzej...

— A to niby dlaczego?

— No wiesz... bez obrazy, braciszku, ale mam wrażenie, że mało, kto chciałby przyjąć kogoś... tak wyjątkowego, jak ty....

— Co masz namyśli....?

— No wiesz, Dipper... Jesteś chudy, niski, kompletnie nie umiesz rozmawiać z ludźmi, wyglądasz jak ktoś, kto całe życie siedzi z nosem w książkach i do tego... Kiedy ty ostatni raz patrzyłeś w lustro?

— Dzisiaj rano...

— Serio? Widziałeś się w lustrze i postanowiłeś wyjść w tych ciuchach!?

— Nie rozumiem, co z nimi nie tak...

— Są beznadziejne! Zresztą jak większość twoich ubrań... Wiesz, co? Pójdziemy jutro na zakupy. Ja tak tego nie zostawię.

— Jutro nie mogę — powiedziałem, nim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język... Świetnie... Teraz zaczną się pytania.

— Co? A to niby dlaczego? Wychodzisz gdzieś? Czekaj... Wychodzisz? W sensie, że wychodzisz z domu na coś, co nie będzie miało związku ze studiami W sensie, że idziesz spotkać się z przyjaciółmi? Ale Dipper... ty nie masz przyjaciół! O bogowie! Ty nie masz przyjaciół, a gdzieś wychodzisz! Przyznaj! Dołączyłeś do jakiejś sekty, prawda? Prawda?! I teraz razem zabijacie niewinne kotki i składacie je w ofierze jakimś demonom i próbujecie zdobyć władzę nad światem! Albo... Możesz ty ćpasz? Wpadłeś w jakieś paskudne towarzystwo? O bogowie... Czy ja powinnam wezwać policję?

— Ale... ale... Ja tylko idę oprowadzić Billa...

Słysząc moje słowa natychmiast przestała gadać i wyobrażać sobie jakieś paskudne scenariusze... Za to w jej oczach pojawiły się podejrzane iskierki.

— Idziesz... na randkę z Billem?! Z tym Billem?! Och! Zawsze wiedziałam, że w końcu się polubicie!

— Co? Nie! To żadna randka! Idę go oprowadzić! Nic więcej! Zresztą... Jestem hetero! Pamiętasz? Przestań robić ze mnie geja! I ja dalej go nienawidzę!

— Skoro go nienawidzisz, to czemu idziesz go oprowadzać?

— W ramach zemsty.

— W ramach zemsty zamierzasz go po mieście oprowadzić? I co? Może jeszcze zostawisz go na środku lasu?

— W sumie... To nie taki zły pomysł...

Chciała mi coś odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy wszystko zaczęło się trząść. O nie... Tylko nie to...

— Czym oni robią ten remont? Młotem pneumatycznym?!


	5. Chapter 5

Czuje się, jakbym szedł na egzekucję, którą miałby wykonać ten przeklęty złodziej truskawek, a myślenie o tym, że to tylko oprowadzanie wcale nie pomagał. Przeciwnie. To tylko wszystko pogarszało.... Gdyby miał mnie ściąć to minęłaby chwila i już byłbym martwy, a tak to będę musiał spędzić z nim cały dzień... Cały długi dzień... i udawać, że jego towarzystwo mi odpowiada... W co ja się wpakowałem?!

Warknąłem niezadowolony i spojrzałem na zegarek... Świetnie! Zostało mi jakieś dziesięć minut!

— Pośpiesz się! — Uniosłem wzrok, zerkając na siostrę, która wesoło latała przy mnie i próbowała jakoś ogarnąć moją fryzurę... i ani trochę jej to nie wychodziło. Niestety moje włosy żyły własnym życiem i nawet jej pięść nie zmusiła ich do ułożenia się, a jedynie wywołała u mnie ból głowy...

— No przecież się śpieszę! Nie moja wina, że twoje włosy są, jakie są! — powiedziała i zmarszczyła brwi.

— A może zostawimy to tak jak jest...

— Oszalałeś?! Twoje włosy wyglądają jakby ktoś cię za nie wytarmosił, a potem przejechała po nich kosiarka! Tego nie można od tak zostawić!

— Czapka — Pacyfika, która do tej pory siedziała cicho, odezwała się.

— Jaka „czapka"?

— Normalna. — Gdy moja siostra dalej nie doznała olśnienia, Pacyfika westchnęła ciężko. — Załóż mu czapkę. Zasłoni fryzurę i będzie dobrze.

— Jesteś genialna! — pisnęła uradowana Mabel i natychmiast popędziła do mojej szafy szukać jakiejś czapki.

— Tej nie ubiorę! — powiedziałem, gdy wróciła do mnie.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo wyglądam w niej debilnie?

Mabel westchnęła ciężko i uniosła ręce w górę, jakby zaraz miała zacząć błagać niebiosa o litość. Ale nie zaczęła. Zamiast tego narzuciła mi czapkę na głowę i uśmiechnęła się dumnie. Chciałem już się na nią wydrzeć, albo chociaż zdjąć to cholerstwo z głowy, ale oczywiście wtedy musiał zacząć dzwonić dzwonek.

— Oho. Chyba twój książę się zjawił.

— To nie książę, tylko złodziej i nie mój, a moich truskawek! — warknąłem i ignorując to jak bardzo źle wyglądałam, ruszyłem w stronę schodów.

Otworzyłem drzwi i już miałem ochotę je zamknąć. Oczywiście, że to był on. Bill. Złodziej. Paskuda. I patrzył się tak na mnie z tym swoim irytującym uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami... Jak ja go nienawidzę...

— Cześć! — powiedziałem i uśmiechnąłem się najsłodziej, jak potrafiłem. Przyglądał mi się przez chwilę badawczo, a potem jego uśmiech poszerzył się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe.

— Cześć, Sosenko~

Minęła chwila, nim dotarło do mnie, co powiedział, a moje policzki zalały się czerwienią. Usłyszałem śmiech siostry, a moja chęć zabicia kogoś wzrosła.

— W-wejdziesz na kawę czy coś...? — spytałem niepewnie. Nie miałem pojęcia, co powinienem mu powiedzieć... Albo nie. Wróć. Wiedziałem, co powiedzieć, ale miałem dziwne wrażenie, że gdybym to zrobił, to skończyłbym martwy i zgwałcony na dnie jakiegoś zbiornika z wodą.

— Nie, wolałbym już iść — odpowiedział znudzonym tonem i pomachał mojej siostrzyczce, a ona oczywiście odmachała mu, jakby byli jakimiś dobrymi przyjaciółmi!

— No to... Chodźmy... — powiedziałem i szybko ubrałem buty, by chwilę później wyjść. Oczywiście musiałem trzasnąć drzwiami, żeby Mabel wiedziała, jak bardzo jestem zły.

Byliśmy teraz sami... To znaczy nie do końca sami... Listonosz akurat wkładał coś do skrzynki. Przynajmniej jakby Bill chciał mnie skrzywdzi, to jakiś świadek jest....

— Właściwie to gdzie chciałbyś iść najpierw? — spytałem. Oczywiście wciąż mówiłem tym słodkim głosem.

— Kawiarnia. Jestem głodny.

— Dlaczego nie zjadłeś czegoś przed wyjściem?

— Ponieważ moja droga, słodka Sosenko obudziłem się jakieś... dziesięć minut temu — odpowiedział.

— A dlaczego nie chciałeś wejść i napić się kawy, czy coś?

— Ponieważ w domu jest twoja siostra, a ja nie mam ochoty z nią rozmawiać. Nie dzisiaj, Sosenko.

Droga do kawiarni zajęła nam dobre dwadzieścia minut... Które oczywiście przeszliśmy w ciszy – ja zażenowany, a on zadowolony z siebie.

— Chce Espresso Doppio — powiedziałem, przeglądając menu i jednocześnie wyobrażając sobie, że naprzeciwko mnie wcale nie siedzi złodziej truskawek. Nie... To tylko ładna blondynka z dużym biustem... I tej wersji się trzymajmy!

— Cappuccino — mruknął Bill, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku.

— Coś jeszcze? — spytała kelnerka.

— Ciasto z truskawkami — odpowiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie. Kelnerka spojrzała na nas zmieszana, a potem niepewnie kiwnęła głową i odeszła.

— Lubisz truskawki, co Sosenko?

— Dipper — poprawiłem go.

— Sosenka.

— Dipper.

— Sosenka~

— Dipper.

— Sosenkowa księżniczka.

— Złodziej truskawek.

Kłótnie przerwała nam kelnerka. Wówczas cała moja uwaga skupiła się na cieście. Szybko zjadłem wszystkie truskawki, które były na wierzchu. Wtedy też usłyszałem śmiech Billa.

— No, co?

— Nic, nic... Po prostu twoja miłość do truskawek jest całkiem urocza — odpowiedział i spojrzał na swoje ciasto. Nabił na widelec truskawkę, a potem podsunął ją prosto pod moje usta. Zabiję go. Ja naprawdę go zabiję.

I co ja mam niby teraz zrobić!?

—Nie patrz tak, tylko jedz

Łatwo ci, kurwa, mówić, bo to nie ciebie chce karmić praktycznie obcy mężczyzna, którego szczerze nienawidzisz, bo ukradł ci cholerne truskawki i doprowadził do tego, że w ramach zemsty poszedłeś z nim na randkę! Nie... Spokojnie Dipper. Spokojnie. Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Wydech. To nie jest randka!

Po dość długiej walce z samym sobą otworzyłem w końcu usta, a wtedy on odsunął rękę i sam zjadł tę truskawkę!


	6. Chapter 6

Ten piękny moment, gdy całe oprowadzanie zmienia się w randkę... No ja go, kurwa, zatłukę! Mieliśmy zwiedzać, a nie siedzieć w kinie na jakimś filmie! Wróć! To nie był jakiś film! To był horror! Nienawidzę horrorów! Moje krzyki podczas wszelkich strasznych scen dało się słyszeć na drugim końcu Gravity Falls! Co było jeszcze gorsze? On się świetnie bawił! Jego paskudny śmiech towarzyszył mi przez cały film i doprowadzał do szaleństwa! Ja już sam nie wiem czy bardziej się bałem psychopatycznego klauna z filmu, czy Billa siedzącego obok!

Spokojnie Dipper. Myśl o blondynkach. Myśl o cycatych blondynkach. Myśl o cyckach. Myśl i przestań się denerwować! Gdy klaun znowu wyskoczył prawie podskoczyłem. Blondynki, Dipper. Blondynki. Myśl o nich! Nie myśl o klaunie! Myśl o blondynkach! Nie. Czekaj. Nie o blondynkach. Blondynki to zło. Uderzyłem się w czoło. Stop. Koniec myślenia o blondynkach, cyckach i wszystkim innym! Myśl o kurwa tęczy i jednorożcach! Nie! Nie myśl o tęczy! Myśl o... o... o... Myśl o Mabel! Tak! Myśl o niej, to zawsze pomaga! Myśl o swojej kochanej, cudownej, blondynce... Zaraz. Blondynce? Od kiedy Mabel...

Uderzyłem się otwartą dłonią w czoło i zerknąłem na Billa, który całkowicie skupił się na filmie... Może to i lepiej?

Gdy wyszliśmy z sali kinowej, cały się trząsłem. Ze złości. Byłem cholernie zły... Na samego siebie...

— Tooo... Gdzie teraz idziemy? — spytałem, próbując brzmieć jak ktoś, kto cieszy się z możliwości spędzenia czasu ze swoim obiektem westchnień, a nie jak ktoś, kto właśnie przeżywa najcięższe chwile swego życia. W odpowiedzi Bill spojrzał na mnie niczym sadysta, którego właśnie wyrwano ze świta krwi, kości i flaków.

— Co powiesz na krótki spacer przez park w drodze do domu? — spytał po chwili i objął mnie jedną ręką. W pasie. Mój tyłek zaczyna czuć się zagrożony.

— Może być. Chodźmy.

Gdy tylko wyszliśmy z kina, odetchnąłem z ulgą i pozwoliłem zimnemu powietrzu wedrzeć się do moich płuc. Aż normalnie nabrałem nowych sił na dalsze okłamywanie samego siebie, że wcale nie jest tak źle!

— Właściwie... co studiujesz? — spytałem, nie mogąc wytrzymać ciszy... Może i jego głos mnie irytował, ale to jak był cicho i wesoło dreptał obok mnie, trzymają swoją łapę wciąż blisko moich szlachetnych czterech liter, było jeszcze gorsze!

— Medycynę.

— Medycynę? Chcesz leczyć ludzi w przyszłości?

A to ciekawe... złodziej truskawek jednak myśli o innych...

— Nie. Chce móc ich bezkarnie kroić i grzebać we wnętrznościach.

...zmieniam zdanie. On jednak nie myśli o innych.

— A-aha...

Chciałem powiedzieć coś bardziej ambitnego, może zadać mu kolejne pytanie, ale wtedy coś wyskoczyło z krzaków, przeturlało się przed nami i wskoczyło w inne krzaki. Bill zmarszczył brwi.

— Czy to był krasnal? — spytał.

— Tak...

— Aha.

— No.

Dobra... to teraz tylko pociągnąć jakoś tę rozmowę, a potem, gdy znajdziemy się już blisko domu, ucieknę szybciutko, zamknę się w pokoju i przez tydzień będę się użalał nad tym, jak mi źle. Piękny plan.

— To ten... tego... Dlaczego właściwie ty i Will przeprowadziliście się do Gravity Falls?

— Znudziło nam się nasze miasteczko.

Ile oni muszą mieć kasy skoro od tak sobie było ich stać na przeprowadzkę?! I kurwa! Czemu przez to, że im się znudziło ja teraz muszę przez to wszystko przechodzić?! Niech oni wracają tam skąd przyszli!

— A gdzie mieszkaliście wcześniej?

— Gdzieś.

Gdzieś to znaczy gdzie?! W czeluściach piekielnych?!

— A co z tobą, Sosenko? Mabel mówiła, że kiedyś mieszkaliście gdzie indziej...

— Bo mieszkaliśmy, ale potem zmarli nasi rodzice.

— Aha.

Aha? Serio? Tylko tyle miał do powiedzenia?! Jezu! Jak ja mam z nim rozmowę podtrzymywać, gdy większość jego wypowiedzi jest taka?! I znowu nazywa mnie w ten przeklęty sposób!

Spojrzałem na niebo, próbując, chociaż na chwilę olać to, że obok mnie idzie Bill. Robiło się już ciemno... No tak, zanim poszliśmy ostatecznie do kina, trochę podchodziliśmy po Gravity Falls... A to „trochę" to kilka godzin... Kilka bardzo niezręcznych godzin, podczas których miałem ochotę wyrywać sobie włosy z głowy. Mnie naprawdę przydałaby się jakaś terapia...

— O! Jesteśmy już na miejscu — powiedziałem, gdy dostrzegłem swój dom.

— Wiesz, co Sosenko? Dzisiejszy dzień był całkiem fajny — odezwał się, gdy stanęliśmy przed bramą.... Tak niewiele dzieliło mnie od spokojnej strefy zwanej moim pokojem.

— Ta... fajnie było...

— Mhm. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz tak dobrze bawiłem się na randce.

— T-to nie była randka! – Wydusiłem z siebie. Oczywiście, że nie była! Nie poszedłbym na randkę z facetem! To... to tylko zwiedzenie i kino... I to jeszcze w ramach zemsty! No właśnie! To tylko zemsta!

Bill patrzył na mnie w jakiś dziwny sposób, a potem uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

— Masz racje. Randki zazwyczaj kończą się w ciekawszy sposób... Na przykład pocałunkami.

— No właś...! — Urwałem. To nie tak, że nagle zabrakło mi słów czy coś... Dlaczego więc zamilkłem?! Bo ten debil postanowił zaatakować moje usta! Dobra... tak serio to ich nie atakował... Po prostu mnie pocałował...

Stałem w kompletnym bezruchu. Byłem tak zszokowany, że nawet nie odepchnąłem go od siebie.

— Teraz możemy uznać to za randkę.

Dopiero słysząc jego głos, otrząsnąłem się.... Tak jakby... Wciąż nie byłem zdolny do powiedzenia czegokolwiek...

— To do jutra, Sosenko — powiedział i nie czekając na moją reakcję, ruszył w stronę swojego domu.

A ja? Ja stałem dalej, jak ten debil... i stałem tak aż do momentu, w którym zjawiła się Mabel.


	7. Chapter 7

Ustalmy sobie coś. Jestem hetero. Zawsze byłem hetero. Faceci mnie brzydzą... A więc niech mi ktoś do cholery wyjaśni, dlaczego tak bardzo przeżywam ten pocałunek?!

Byłem tak pogrążony we własnym myślach, że gdy usłyszałem budzik, wrzasnąłem i zleciałem z łóżka, a moja twarz zaliczyła bliskie spotkanie z dywanem. Chwilę później „słodziutka" melodia, zwana również upierdliwym dzwonieniem budzika, rozeszła się po całym pokoju. Świetnie. Wychodzi na to, że całą noc spędziłem rozmyślając o tym, co się wydarzyło! Zszedłem na dół, narzekając przy tym na cały świat i truskawki, od których wszystko się zaczęło.

Mabel już krzątała się po pomieszczeniu, przypalając nasze śniadanie.

— Wyglądasz jak Julia, która całą noc spędziła wyjąc w poduszkę, bo jej Romeo postanowił gdzieś spieprzyć.

— A czuję się jakby prosto w moje usta przypieprzył ogromnym, żółty dzwon z napisem „Bill".

Wypiłem kawę i wróciłem do swojego pokoju... W końcu musiałem się przebrać, przecież nie wyjdę z domu w samych bokserkach! Jeszcze pieprzony złodziej truskawek i pierwszych pocałunków, by mnie zobaczył i co wtedy?!

Ubrałem się w koszulę i dżinsowe spodnie. O dziwo było cicho... Sąsiedzi nie wiercili... Czyżby jeszcze spali? A może Bill został zjedzony przez mieszkające w jego pokoju karaluch i będę mieć z nim spokój? Niee... To byłoby zbyt piękne. No ale gdyby, chociaż jakiś mały pajączek go ugryzł... Chociaż nie. Lepiej nie. Jeszcze okazałoby się, że teraz ma jakiś nowe moce i będzie jak ten Spider-Man! Bill-Man! A pierwsze, co zrobi po przemianie to strzeli we mnie swoją pajęczyną i zaciągnie w jakieś ciemne miejsce!

A co jest najgorsze w tym wszystkim? Zdecydowanie to, że żeby mój plan się powiódł muszę rozkochać w sobie Billa! Rozkochać i nie zwariować... Czy tak się w ogóle da?! Przecież ja już po jednym dniu spędzonym z nim prawie wyłysiałem ze stresu i złości! Do tego jeszcze mój chory, spaczony umysł podpowiadał mi, że gdy tylko wyjdę z domu to gdzieś z krzaków wyskoczy Bill! Albo gorzej... Co jeśli on czeka na mnie przy drzwiach!? Otworzę je i się na mnie rzuci! Może powinienem zostać w domu...?

— Dipper — Mabel zjawiła się na korytarzu. Z jakiegoś powodu dziś ubrała się w „eleganckie" ciuchy.

— Co znowu?

— Pamiętasz jak mówiłam o pracy?

— Czyżbyś coś sobie znalazła?

— Nie. Znalazłam coś tobie.

— Ta...? A co takiego...?

— Pamiętasz tę kawiarnię, co to ją otworzyli tydzień temu?

— Tą, w której kelnerki ubierają się niczym pokojówki z jakiegoś porno?

— Mhm.

Minęło dobre pięć minut nim mój mózg przyswoił pewne informacje.

— Nie ma mowy!

— Ale czemu nie?!

— Nie zrobisz ze mnie jakiejś pokojówki!

— Ale czemu nie?! Dipper! Musisz w końcu iść do pracy!

— Ale dlaczego do takiej?

— Bo jesteś pieprzonym aspołecznym kujonem, który najchętniej spędziłby całe życie z nosem w książkach, a jego jedynym zmartwieniem jest to, że sąsiad ukradł mu truskawki! Dipper! Ja już ci załatwiłam tam pracę! Zaczynasz od jutra i koniec! A jak odmówisz to przysięgam pójdę do Billa i powiem mu o tej twojej zemście!

— Ja pójdę do pracy, a ty będziesz obijać się na kanapie, ta?

— Nie. Ja już sobie pracę znalazłam — odpowiedziała dumnie. — A teraz przepraszam, ale muszę iść. Obowiązki wzywają~! — Uśmiechnęła się, odwrócił i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

...W co ja się znowu wpakowałem? Dlaczego nagle cały świat się na mnie uwziął?!

Próbując zwalczyć chęć skoczenia z dywanu i pocięcia się mydłem, wyszedłem z domu i... prawie dostałem zawału na widok Billa stojącego przy bramie.

— B-b-bill? Co ty tu robisz? – spytałem niepewnie.

Oho... Czyżby moje przeczucia miały się właśnie spełnić? Rzuci się na mnie i zgwałci? W sumie... Miałby idealną okazję do tego... Ulica pusta, zero świadków...

— Nasze uczelnie są dość blisko siebie, więc stwierdziłem, że odprowadzę cię.

— O...

O. Duże „o". O kurwa.

— Coś się stało? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zaraz miał dostać zawału... — spytał, a przez jego przebiegły uśmiech poczułem nagłą ochotę odwrócić się i uciec do domu.

— N-nie nic... Po prostu....

Jak ja mam się teraz przy nim zachowywać?! Jak się powinien zachowywać człowiek, któremu wróg odebrał pierwszy pocałunek i truskawki?!

— Jesteś na mnie zły za tamten pocałunek? — spytał i oparł się wygodnie o płot.

— Ja... e... to... — Dobra Dipper weź się uspokój i graj! Graj najlepiej jak potrafisz! — Nie... Jestem raczej zaskoczony... Zawsze całujesz podczas pierwszej randki?

— Nie... To był pierwszy raz, gdy całowałem na pierwszej randce.

— Serio?

— Tak.

— Ale... dlaczego?

— Oj, Sosenko, czy to nieoczywiste? Podobasz mi się!

— Podobam ci się...?

— Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo — odpowiedział, a jego twarz znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko mojej. O nie. O nie. Nie! Nie, nie!

— Bill!

Will! Boże! Jak ja się cieszę, że go widzę... słyszę!

Praktycznie skakałem z radości, gdy do nas podbiegł.

— Czego? Nie widzisz, że psujesz moment?


	8. Chapter 8

— Żelki są lepsze — powiedział Bill głosem znawcy i spojrzał na mnie jakby oczekiwał, że mu przytaknę... Problem polegał na tym, że im dłużej się zastanawiałem tym bardziej dochodziłem do wniosku, że chyba jednak wolę czekoladę...

— Mylisz się drogi bracie. Czekolada jest najlepsza — powiedział Will i również spojrzał na mnie.

Świetnie. Dwaj psychopaci się na mnie patrzą i oczekują, że ja to rozstrzygnę... A było zostać dziś w domu... Było słuch własnych przeczuć... I co ja mam zrobić? Jak odpowiem „czekolada" to znając życie zostanę zabity i zgwałcony, a jak powiem „żelki" to... Właściwie nie mam pojęcia, co może mi zrobić Will, ale skoro jest spokrewniony z tym cholernym złodziejem truskawek to domyślam się, że takim samym psycholem, tylko pewnie lepiej się maskuje.

— O! Jesteśmy już na miejscu! — Powiedziałem i spojrzałem na budynek... Po raz pierwszy w życiu cieszyłem się, ze go widziałem. — To ten... Ja już pójdę... pa... p...

Dobra. Gdzie jest jakaś siekiera, którą będę mógł odciąć łeb temu cholernemu złodziejowi!? Nosz kurwa! Nie całuje się od tak ludzi na jakiejś pieprzonej ulicy, obok ich pieprzonej uczelni! I jeszcze ten uśmiech!

*

„Miłego dnia"... jasne...

To był najgorszy dzień mojego nędznego życia! Najpierw prawie zostałem potrącony przez bandę dzieciaków, spóźniłem się, Mabel zaczęła do mnie wydzwaniać, a gdy już wracałem do domu prawie zostałem potrącony przez samochód i wpadłem prosto w kałużę!

Gdy stanąłem przed domem poczułem ulgę. To koniec... Teraz będę mógł zaszyć się w swej jaskini samotności, znaczy się w pokoju, i udawać, że moje życie ma jakiś sens.

— Cześć, Sosenko! — Podskoczyłam i odruchowo zacząłem się rozglądać, ale... Nikogo nie było. — Jak ci minął dzień, Sosenko?

Nie... Nie mogło mi się wydawać... Gdzieś słyszałem głos Billa... albo zacząłem już wariować. W sumie druga opcja też jest bardzo prawdopodobna.

— Bill? Gdzie ty...

— Tutaj! — Nagle jeden ze śmietników poruszył się.

— Bill?! Zmieniłeś się w śmietnik?!

— No jasne, że nie! Ukrywam się!

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

— Przed kim...?

— Przed Will'em!

— Ale... dlaczego... pokłóciliście się czy co?

— Nie! Gorzej! Ząb mnie boli!

— I...?

— Will chce mnie zabrać do dentysty! — Bill wychylił głowę ze śmietnika i spojrzał na mnie. Włosy miał umazane czymś lepkim, zielonkawym, a na lewym policzku miał ogromną czerwoną plamę. Wyglądał trochę jak bezpański kot. Biedny, słodki kote... zaraz. Stop. Słodki?! Od kiedy on niby jest słodki?! Jest paskudny!

— I co z tego?

— Nienawidzę dentystów! — odpowiedział. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem paniki w jego głosie.

— Ale... dlaczego?

— Bo to mali, pieprzeni sadyści! I mają wiertła! I wkładają swoje brudne łapska do buzi! Ja nie chce mieć czyichś łap w buzi! To jest ohydne!

— I zamierzasz się tu tak ukrywać...?

— Tak.

— A jak zrobisz się głodny czy coś?

— Zawsze mogę zacząć jeść śmieci.

— A jak zaczniesz się nudzić?

— Zacznę śpiewać ci ballady pod oknem.

Spojrzałem na niego z przerażeniem. Ballady? Śpiewać? O nie...

— Wyłaź stamtąd — powiedziałem i otworzyłem bramę.

— Nie! Jak wyjdę Will mnie znajdzie!

— Jeśli ukryjesz się u mnie to cię nie znajdzie. — Sam nie wierzę w to, co mówię. Zapraszam go do domu... Zapraszam do domu okropnego złodzieja, który prawdopodobnie jest demonem... Czuję się jakbym sam skazał się na śmierć.

— Zapraszasz mnie do siebie?

— Jedna noc, a jutro idziemy razem do dentysty...

— Sosenko!

Rzucił się na mnie. Wylądowaliśmy na ziemi, a śmieci rozsypały się dokoła. — Kocham cię! Kocham cię! Kocham! Kocham! Tak mocno kocham!

— No już! Wystarczy!

— Kiedy ja jestem tak bardzo szczęśliwy!

Przez chwilę między nami panowała cisza.

— Bill?

— Tak, Sosenko?

— Śmierdzisz.

*

Nigdy nie sądziłem, ze ktoś tak mocno popieprzony, jak Bill może się czegoś bać... Nie sądziłem też, że zobaczę go w samych bokserkach i z mokrymi włosami, pakującego mi się do łóżka. Życie lubi zaskakiwać, nie?

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — spytałem, gdy położył się obok mnie.

— Idę spać?

— Chcesz spać w moim łóżku?

— Jeśli nie w łóżku to gdzie mam spać? Na podłodze?

— Ładnie proszę?

— Nie ma mowy!

Westchnąłem ciężko i spojrzałem w górę, błagając przy tym niebiosa o litość.

— Czemu się tak uśmiechasz? — spytałem zerkając na niego.

— Właśnie sobie coś uświadomiłem.

— Ta? A co takiego?

— Pierwszy raz w życiu idę spać, mając obok siebie jakiegoś faceta.

— Serio?

— No. Zazwyczaj po seksie wracałem do domu.

— Bill?

— Tak?

— Spróbuj mnie tknąć, a wylądujesz na podłodze bez pewnej części ciała! — warknąłem i odwróciłem się do niego plecami, chociaż nie wiem czy to był dobry pomysł...

— Boisz się?

Objął mnie w pasie i przyciągnął mocno do siebie.

— Nie.

Milczeliśmy. Bill ukrył swoją twarz w moich włosach i chyba zamknął oczy. Słyszałem, jak biło jego serce – dziwnie i nienaturalnie wolno. W normalnej sytuacji pewnie odepchnąłbym go od siebie, ale teraz... teraz byłem zmęczony i do tego on był całkiem cieplutki, a mi było zimno.

— Sosenko?

— Czego?

— Dobranoc.

— Dobranoc, Bill.


	9. Chapter 9

Nie wiem, jaki jest sens życia, kto rządzi światem, ale za to ostatnio dochodzę do wniosku, że jeśli Bóg istnieje to chyba pokochał znęcanie się nade mną.

We śnie dręczyły mnie truskawki. Ogromne, piękne truskawki... i liny. Liny z truskawek, które zaciskały się wokół mojej szyi i odbierały mi powietrze, a gdy się obudziłem wcale nie czułem się lepiej. Bill. Ten przeklęty złodziej przytulał mnie tak mocno, że ledwie łapałem oddech.

Moja chęć przetrwania nie dawała za wygraną, więc zacząłem się szamotać... co ostatecznie wszystko tylko pogorszyło. Wylądowałem na brzuchu, a Bill jakby nigdy nic rozłożył się na mnie. Już widzę te nagłówki w gazetach, wiadomościach... „Umarł przygnieciony demonem". Westchnąłem zrezygnowany i jakimś cudem wróciłem do poprzedniej pozycji, w której mogłem, chociaż udawać, że oddycham.

Mój wzrok utkwił w złodzieju truskawek i niech mi ktoś łaskawie wyjaśni, dlaczego to coś, co według mnie jest demonem, wygląda tak normalnie, gdy śpi? Był ciepły, jego oddech łaskotał moją szyję.

Wyglądał tak spokojnie... zupełnie nie jak ktoś, kto kradnie truskawki i utrudnia mi spanie, przez ciągłe wiercenie.

— Bill... — zacząłem, gdy uświadomiłem sobie, że uścisk staje się mocniejszy. Ja chcę żyć! Mam jeszcze tyle rzeczy, które chciałbym zrobić! Chcę skończyć studia, pójść do pracy, znaleźć dziewczynę i się z nią przespać, oświadczyć się jej, mieć trójkę dzieci, psa i mały domek, a potem zdradzić swoją żonę, zostać wywalonym z domu i ruszyć w świat mając przy sobie tylko swoją gitarę.... O ile kiedyś ją sobie kupię i nauczę się na niej grać....

— Bill, do cholery, puszczaj mnie!

Szarpnąłem się po raz kolejny. I nic. Zero reakcji.

— Nie wierć się... Chce spać. — Usłyszałem i zirytowałem się jeszcze bardziej.

— Już siódma! Bill!

Moja złość była tak wielka, że w końcu kopnąłem go z całych sił... Nie, nie puścił mnie. Za to zleciał z łóżka... a ja zarazem z nim... Tak trochę tego nie przemyślałem.

— Ał... — jęknąłem.

— To ja powinienem powiedzieć „ał"! Upadłeś na mnie i jeszcze zrzuciłeś z łóżka! — Bill otworzył oczy i spojrzał na mnie tym swoim lodowatym spojrzeniem, które miał przez większość czasu... Zaczynam chyba rozumieć, czemu jest obecnie singlem. To jak nic przez oczy. Są straszne... Z drugiej strony to demon, czego ja, więc się spodziewałem? Że zobaczę w jego oczach słodkie kwiatuszki, kucyki i jednorożce, a to wszystko w kolorach tęczy i w brokacie?

— Żyjecie? — Do pokoju weszła Mabel. Na nasz widok zamrugała zdziwiona, a potem... zrobiła się jakaś tak dziwnie czerwona i powoli wycofała się z pomieszczenia.

— Bill... Możesz mnie już puścić?

— Nie.

— Bill...

— Zaciągniesz mnie do dentysty, gdy to zrobię.

— I tak w końcu będziesz musiał tam pójść!

A ja w końcu wyląduje w pomieszczeniu bez klamek, ubrany w uroczy kaftanik.

*

Ten ranek był po prostu wyjątkowo... upierdliwy.

Szarpałem się z Billem przez jeszcze dobre dwadzieścia minut. Zdemolowaliśmy pół pokoju, a my sami wyglądaliśmy jakby przebiegło po nas stado byków... albo kosmitów... W sumie kosmici pasowaliby lepiej do Gravity Falls...

— Mógłbyś się ubrać — powiedziałem kładąc na stole kawę.

— Po co?

— Nie możesz latać półnagi!

— A co jeśli ja jestem ekshibicjonistą?

— Nie jesteś.

— Skąd wiesz, że nie?

Mabel weszła do kuchni, a sposób, w jaki na nas patrzyła przerażał mnie. Zupełnie tak jakby zaraz miała wykrzyczeć coś w stylu „przespaliście się ze sobą!", Bo w końcu, według jej logiki, skoro leżeliśmy w jednym łóżku to jak nic musiało do czegoś dojść!

— Dzisiaj o piętnastej masz rozmowę w sprawię pracy — powiedziała, a ja skrzywiłem się. No tak! Praca! Ta cholerna praca! Z tego wszystkiego kompletnie o niej zapomniałem! Ewentualnie mój mózg postanowił pozbyć się z mojej głowy, chociaż jednego traumatycznego wspomnienia.

— Zamierzasz iść do pracy? — Bill spojrzał na mnie zaciekawiony.

— Nie — odpowiedziałem.

— Tak — odpowiedziała Mabel, a potem uśmiechnęła się. — Dipper nie chce się przyznać, bo uważa, że jego ta praca, co najmniej hańbi jego dumę.

— Ta? A co to za praca?

— Nieważne.

*

Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem, kto krzyczał głośniej — dentysta czy Bill? Wiem tylko, że po godzinie spędzonej w gabinecie, w którym śmierdziało środkami dezynfekującymi, miałem już psychicznie dosyć. Mój mózg zmienił się w galaretkę, a ta wypełza z mojej głowy stwierdzając, że ma to wszystko gdzieś.

— No dobra... Otwórz buzię — powiedział dentysta, a ja naprawdę podziwiałem go za to, że jakimś cudem uspokoił się po tym jak jeszcze chwilę wcześniej kłócił się z Billem tak głośno, że słychać ich było na drugim końcu Gravity Falls i jeszcze dalej.

— Nie.

— Bill... — Spojrzałem na niego błagalnie. Zaraz wyjdę z siebie i stanę obok! Albo sam mu wyrwę tego zęba!

— Nie.

— Proszę.

— Nie.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie ufam kolesiowi, który trzyma w swoim gabinecie tyle wierteł.

— I mówi to koleś, który od dobrych kilku tygodni niemalże ciągle wierci.

— Co innego wiercić w ścianie, a co innego w czyimś zębie! Chce do mojego śmietnika.

— Nie. Wyjdziemy stąd dopiero, gdy pozwolisz zająć się swoim zębem.

— O. W takim razie nigdy stąd nie wyjdziemy! Zostaniemy tu już na zawsze! Tylko ty, ja...

— I dentysta.

— Zabijemy go, gdy będzie spał.

— Bill...

— Tak, Sosenko?

— Pocałuję cię, jeśli pozwolisz zająć się swoim zębem.


	10. Chapter 10

Mam wrażenie, że ten cholerny złodziej truskawek wiedział, że to się tak skończy, bo słysząc moje słowa i zapewnienia, że naprawdę go pocałuje, natychmiast się uspokoił... i jeszcze kazał dentyście zając się jego zębem. A dentysta? Dentysta spojrzał na nas jak na psychopatów, którzy właśnie planowali przeprowadzić zamach na jego życie.... Ja już pomijam to, że Bill jeszcze pięć minut tam sugerował zabicie to.

Przez cały czas Bill patrzył na dentystę, tak jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, „jeśli zaboli mnie, chociaż raz to przysięgam — wypruje ci flaki", czy coś w tym stylu, a gdy dentysta skończył Bill skrzywił się.

— A gdzie jakaś naklejka z napisem „dzielny pacjent"? — spytał

— Takie naklejki to raczej dostaje się u lekarzy, a nie u dentystów... — powiedziałem zrezygnowanym tonem. Miałem już dosyć. W gabinecie był duszno, mój mózg dalej pozostawał paćką, a próby zaprzyjaźnienia się z muchą skończyły się na tym, że odleciała. Głupia mucha.

— A lizaki?

— Hm?

— Podobno czasami dentyści dają lizaki.

— Obawiam się, że ten dentysta nie ma lizaków... A my nie mamy czasu na siedzenie tu.

Nerwowo zerknąłem na zegarek. Spóźnię się na rozmowę o pracę. A mieliśmy być tu tylko półgodziny!

— Pójdziemy, ale najpierw chce swoją nagrodę za bycie dzielnym pacjentem!

Tupnął nogą niczym małe dziecko i uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

— Ej, Sosenko... Pamiętasz, że miałeś mnie pocałować?

— Naprawdę? Chyba przesłyszałeś się... Nie pamiętam żebym mówił, że cię pocałuję...

Poczerwieniałem cały i poczułem ukłucie w żołądku, zupełnie jakby miał tam stado wściekłych szerszeni. Nie chciałem go całować, bo był facetem, złodziejem, demonem, zboczeńcem i do tego... Do tego wciąż byliśmy w gabinecie!

— Sosenko, nie wykręcaj mi się teraz! Bo zacznę śpiewać ci ballady pod oknem! I wszystkie będą o twoim pięknym tyłku! Chcesz tego? Chcesz żebym śpiewał o twoim tyłku? Chcesz żebym śpiewał o twoim tyłku przy sąsia...

Ignorując odruchy wymiotne i głośne protesty mojego umysłu pocałowałem go, a on zadowolony z siebie , przyciągnął mnie jeszcze bliżej.

— Tak lepiej — stwierdził i łapiąc moją dłoń ruszył w stronę drzwi, a zszokowany i skulony na krześle dentysta odprowadził nas wzrokiem.

Ludzie się na nas dziwnie gapili, dzieci płakały, jakaś kobieta była blada jak ściana.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy zimne, ale przynajmniej świeże powietrze musnęło moje policzki... a potem skrzywiłem się czując zapach spalin.

— Chodźmy na lody — powiedział nagle Bill.

— Lody? Teraz?

— A czemu nie?

— Dentysta mówił na początku, że po zabiegu nie będziesz mógł jeść przez dwie godziny...

— Ale ja mam ochotę na lody truskawkowe.

— Bill...

— Albo lody, albo kolejny pocałunek.

— Lody.

*

Czy w każdy związek tak wygląda, że jedna ze stron zachowuje się jak rozwydrzony bachor, a druga próbuje ogarnąć pierwszą i przy tym nie oberwać lecącym w jej stronę jedzenie, czy może to tylko mój i Bill'a związek tak wygląda? Nie to żebyśmy byli razem... Ja go znoszę dla zemsty. Gdy nadejdzie pora wbije mu nóż w plecy...albo wiertło. Wiertło w plecach byłoby lepsze. Tak czy inaczej umazani lodami truskawkowymi i sosem czekoladowym dotarliśmy do jego domu... pod którym już czekał Will. Wkurzony Will. Z wałkiem. Boję się.

— Cześć braciszku — powiedział słodziutkim tonem Bill.

— Cześć? Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? Wybiegasz z domu wrzeszcząc przy tym i rzucając truskawkami gdzie popadnie, a potem nie ma cię całą noc, wracasz i jedyne, co masz mi do powiedzenia to cześć?!

— Tak?

— Powiedz, chociaż, że byłeś u dentysty...

— Był — odezwałem się nieśmiało, mając nadzieję, że nie oberwę tym wałkiem... No chyba mnie nie uderzy za to, ze się odezwałem, nie? Z drugiej strony... To brat Billa... w ich żyłach płynie ta sama krew... Z pewnością są tak samo mocno pojebani. Może to ja powinienem się wyprowadzić? Tak dla własnego bezpieczeństwa? Bo jak tak dalej pójdzie, to pewnego dnia obudzę się nagi w jakiejś ciemnej piwnicy z wałkiem w tyłku i Billem jedzącym truskawki, którymi i tak mnie nie poczęstuje. Za to będzie mlaskał i zachwycał się ich smakiem. Pieprzony sadysta.

— Był... — powtórzył Will. — A teraz szuka go policja za zabójstwo? — spytał, a w jego tonie nie było słychać nic, co świadczyłoby o tym, że żartował.

— Ej! Za kogo ty mnie masz?! Za mordercę?! Serio Will?! Własnemu bratu nie ufasz?!

— A żebyś wiedział. Nie ufam ci od dnia, w którym nauczyliśmy się mówić i chodzić, a ty wepchnąłeś mnie do nocniczka.

— Czy ty zamierzasz mi to do końca życia wypominać?!

— Tak, a teraz przepraszam, ale ja w porównaniu do ciebie muszę się uczyć. — Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę domu.

— No, co za debil... Jest bardziej pamiętliwy niż mój piąty chłopak! A może to był szósty? Siódmy? Nie... siódmy był ćpunem, a jedenasty zachowywał się jak baba... Nie... to był dwunasty... Dwunasty?

— Ta... to ja już pójdę...

— Sosenko, czekaj~

— Co znowu? — spytałem, a on uśmiechnął się do mnie tak jakoś inaczej... Bardziej czule. Aż przez chwilę zacząłem zastanawiać się czy z nim wszystko dobrze. Może powinienem wzywać psychiatrę? Kosmici go porwali, gdy nie patrzyłem i podmienili?

— Kiedy teraz masz czas?

— W piątek?

— Świetnie. Przyjdę o szesnastej.


	11. Chapter 11

Pierwszy raz w życiu byłem na rozmowie o pracę, ale... Mam dziwne wrażenie, że normalne rozmowy tak nie wyglądają. Serio... Czy każdy pracodawca pyta o orientację?! Ja wiem, że normalnie faceci nie zgłaszają się do tego typu prac, (bo jaki normalny facet chciałby latać w stroju pokojówki i obsługiwać bandę napalonych zboczeńców, których tak naprawdę nie obchodzi herbatka, nie interesują ciasteczka?), Ale to nie moja wina, że Mabel mnie zmusiła!

— Nie, nie jestem gejem.

— Naprawdę?

Moja przyszła szefowa przechyliła głowę w bok. Wyglądała trochę tak jakbym jej oznajmił, że od dziś zielone jest niebieskie, a różowe czarne.

— Nie wyglądasz na takiego, co jest hetero.

— Wszyscy mi to mówią...

— Dlaczego chcesz tu pracować?

— Bo... Siostra mnie do tego zmusiła, bo potrzebujemy pieniędzy, bo wujek się na nas obraził i stwierdził, że przestanie nam dawać kieszonkowe, jeśli oboje nie pójdziemy do pracy, a rodziców o kasę prosić nie możemy, bo nie żyją od kilkunastu lat? Poza tym praca to dobry pretekst do udawania, że nie mam czasu, a naprawdę nie chcę go mieć, bo w ramach zemsty postanowiłem rozkochać w sobie pewnego złodzieja truskawek, czego teraz żałuję?

Czasami mam wrażenie, że jestem zbyt szczery i za dużo mowie... Z drugiej strony lepiej już, że mówię jej takie rzeczy, a nie coś w stylu „Bo kocham się przebierać za pokojówkę"... Chociaż... W sumie w obu przypadkach znając życie uzna mnie za wariata...

— Rozumiem

...albo przyjmie to całkiem spokojnie, zupełnie jakbym mówił jej o pogodzie. A może ona udaje, a gdy nie będę patrzył zadzwoni w odpowiednie miejsce i przyjadą panowie, którzy wepchną mnie w kaftan?

— Przyjmuję cię.

*

Normalni ludzie świętują, gdy dostaną pracę, wchodzą z kolegami na piwo, świetnie się bawią.. A co ja robiłem? Leżałem na łóżku, zwinięty w kłębek i zastanawiałem się, co ja właściwie robię z własnym życiem. Na krześle, przy biurku, wisiał wesoło mój nowy kostium. Miałem zacząć od soboty, a był piątek... Leżałem w tej pozie przez dobre dwa dni, a podniosłem się tylko raz, gdy Mabel siłą zaciągnęła mnie do łazienki i zmusiła do umycia się.

— Dipper! Bill tu będzie za jakieś... dwie minuty! — warknęła zirytowana, a ja skuliłem się jeszcze bardziej. Było mi zimno w końcu leżałem w samych bokserkach. — A nie... już tu jest — dodała, gdy oboje usłyszeliśmy dzwonek. Wyszła z mojego pokoju, pozwalając mi tym samym, chociaż przez chwilę pognić w samotności.

Będę nosił strój pokojówki. Strój pokojówki, który wygląda jakby wyjęto go z taniego porno. A co jak jacyś moi znajomi ze studiów postanowią przyjść do tej kawiarni?! Co jak Bill tam przyjdzie?!

— Mabel miała rację. Wyglądasz beznadziejnie. — Słysząc głos Billa miałem ochotę wyskoczyć przez najbliższe okno. Niestety byłem na to zbyt leniwy.

— Ty za to wyglądasz, jak cholerny złodziej truskawek.

— Nie masz dziś humoru, Sosenko? — Usiadł na łóżku i dźgnął mnie w tyłek. Tak. W tyłek. Jego łapa znalazła się na moim tyłku. Kiedyś odgryzę mu te łapy.

— Dzisiaj, wczoraj...

Odwróciłem się w jego stronę.

— A powiesz, chociaż co się stało czy mam się domyślać?

— Domyślaj się. Może, jakim cudem zgadniesz.

— Hm... — Zmarszczył brwi, a jego dłoń spoczęła na moim biodrze. Czy on nie może trzymać swoich łap przy sobie? A może ja nie lubię być macany? — Mabel znalazła ci pracę, w której będziesz musiał nosić babskie ciuchy i teraz przeżywasz to, co powiedzą inni, gdy cię zobaczą.

— Mówiła ci?

— A zgadłem?

Poczerwieniałem cały, dając mu tym samym odpowiedź. Omiótł wzrokiem cały mój pokój aż w końcu dotarł do stroju.

— Będziesz pracował w tej nowej kawiarni?

— Znasz ją?

— Czasami chodzę tam. Mają tam dobre lody truskawkowe.

Teraz poczułem się jeszcze gorzej... Zupełnie tak jakby ktoś zdzielił mnie kowadłem w łeb, a następnie wylał mi na głowę kubeł lodowatej wody. I ja mam tam pracować?! I

Czekałem w milczeniu na pierwszą złośliwą uwagę... ale ona nie nadeszła. Bill uśmiechnął się delikatnie i pocałował mnie w czoło.

— Za bardzo się tym przejmujesz. To tylko praca, Sosenko — powiedział i już po chwili leżał obok mnie, a jego dłonie bawiły się moimi włosami. Westchnąłem ciężko i z rozbawieniem stwierdziłem, że pachniał truskawkami.

Oszalałem. Jak nic oszalałem ale leżąc tak koło niego przez chwilę pomyślałem o tym, że wcale nie jest tak irytujący jak mi się wydawało... że może nawet jest miły...

— Nie mogę się doczekać aż zobaczę cię w tym stroju... Ej, a babska bielizna też jest do niego dołączona?

...a potem zmieniłem zdanie i doszedłem do wniosku, że Bill nie ma pozytywnych cech.


	12. Chapter 12

Ostatecznie ja i Bill zostaliśmy w domu. Jedliśmy truskawki... Moje truskawki. Gdyby nie to, że byłem cholernie zmęczony, to bym go zabił za dotykanie ich.

— Właściwie to gdzie ty i Will mieszkaliście wcześniej? — spytałem kładąc głowę na jego kolanie. Przecież muszę udawać, że podoba mi się jego towarzystwo, nie? Bo to wcale nie tak, że ja naprawdę zaczynam go lubić. Nie mógłbym go lubić, a już na pewno nie w „ten" sposób.

— Na jakimś zadupiu... To się chyba polska nazywało... — odpowiedział, a jego dłoń odgarnęła włosy z mojego czoła.

— Polska...?

Zmarszczyłem brwi. Polska? To jakaś stolica piekła? A może to jakaś inna nazwa na piekło? Nie jestem dobry, gdy chodzi o to gdzie, co leży i inne tego typu rzeczy, ale to brzmiało dość piekielnie. Poza tym wątpię w to czy ktoś taki jak Bill mógłby mieszkać gdziekolwiek indziej.

— Taa — westchnął ciężko i włożył truskawkę do swoich ust. Było inaczej niż ostatnio... W końcu coś mi o sobie mówił. — Tak dokładniej mieszkaliśmy w Gdańsku. To takie miasto położone nad Morzem Bałtyckim... Było tam pięknie... W jednej kawiarni sprzedawali najpyszniejsze lody truskawkowe, jakie tylko istniały! Uwierz mi – nigdy nie jadłeś lepszych! — Uśmiechnął się tak jakoś inaczej... Łagodnie, szczerze. Ten uśmiech mógłbym polubić.

— Mówisz, że było tak cudownie, ale jednak wyprowadziliście się, bo byliście znudzeni.

— Bo widzisz, Sosenko... Może Gdańsk był ładny, ale miał jeden problem – był też nudny. Cholernie nudny. Po tygodniu mieszkania tam umierałem z nudów.

— I nawet dobre lody truskawkowe nie przekonały cię do pozostania tam?

— Jak widać... A teraz pozwól, że to ja zadam pytanie, Sosenko. — Nachylił się nad moją twarzą opierając swoje czoło o moje. — Co ci się we mnie podoba najbardziej?

Serio!? To ja mu zadaję w miarę poważne pytania, a on mi wyskakuje z takim czymś?! I co ja mam mu odpowiedzieć? Bogowie...

— E, to... Oczy.

Jakby się nad tym zastanowić w tym było trochę prawdy. Miał bardzo ładne oczy, takie nietypowe... Może gdyby nie mordował nimi całego świata to podobałyby mi się jeszcze bardziej....

— Oczy?

— No... Oczy. Co w tym dziwnego?

— Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która mówi, że mam ładne oczy. Większość sądzi, że są przerażające.

— Nie są przerażające... Raczej nietypowe. A co z tobą? Co ci się we mnie podoba? No poza tyłkiem!

— Zaskoczę cię Sosenko, twój tyłek wcale nie jest u mnie na pierwszym miejscu. Raczej na trzecim zaraz po charakterze i twarzy.

— Podoba ci się mój charakter? — Teraz to ja byłem zaskoczony. Moje policzki zrobiły się czerwone, a serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Czułem się jakbym brał udział w tych wszystkich telenowelach, które tak zawzięcie oglądała Mabel... Byłem jak te wszystkie biedne, skrzywdzone przez los, niechciane panienki, które spotkały swojego księcia z bajki. Tylko, że mój książę nie był bogatym, przystojnym kolesiem, który ma własną firmę i wille z pięcioma basenami. Nie. To tylko złodziej truskawek.

— Jasne.

*

Dzień nastał zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Bill poszedł gdzieś tak po północy, a ja od razu zasnąłem. To, co mi się śniło można było opisać jednym, krótkim „ja pierdolę". Dlaczego świat tak bardzo stara się udowodnić mi, że jestem gejem? Dlaczego nawet w snach widzę tego pieprzonego złodzieja truskawek!?

— Nawet nie próbuj komentować tego jak wyglądam! — warknąłem wchodząc do kuchni. Mabel już od rana próbowała spalić nam dom... To znaczy zrobić śniadanie.

— Buu. A miałam ciekawy pomysł na komentarz. — Przerwała robienie naleśników i zerknęła na mnie. — To, co? Dzisiaj do pracy? Hm?

— Weź mi nawet o tym nie przypominaj... Ja tam umrę. Spalę się ze wstydu.

— Za bardzo marudzisz. Zamiast ciągle myśleć o tym, że twoja biedna, męska duma ucierpi pomyśl o tym, że w końcu zaczniesz zarabiać! Będziesz miał tyle kasy, że będziesz mógł zabierać mnie na zakupy! I kupisz mi tamtą sukienkę w niebieskie paski!

— Dlaczego mam ci cokolwiek kupować?!

— Bo jesteś moim bratem i nic ci nie będzie jak od czasu do czasu, najlepiej dziesięć razy w miesiącu, coś mi kupisz. Swoją drogą... Jak tam ci idzie ta twoja zemsta?

— Chyba dobrze.

— Chyba?

— Tak, chyba. Sam nie wiem... Z jednej strony wydaje mi się, że jest okej no, bo gdyby było źle to chyba nie przychodziłby tutaj, nie? Z drugiej strony... A co jeśli on się już domyślił, że to zemsta? Co jeśli cały ten czas to on tutaj udaje? Jestem tym wszystkim tak bardzo zestresowany, że jeszcze trochę i zacznę sobie wyrywać włosy z głowy! — Skrzywiłem się, gdy Mabel postanowiła przede mną talerz z czarnym, zwęglonym czymś. —To na pewno jest naleśnik?

— Tak, a co?

— To coś na mnie patrzy...


	13. Chapter 13

Czasami mam wrażenie, że gdy Bóg rozdawał wszystkim szczęście mnie postanowił ominąć... Ewentualnie stwierdził, że zabawniej będzie dać mi pech. Dużo pechu. Tak dużo, że gdyby mój pech był jedzeniem to byłoby go tak wiele, że spokojnie starczyłoby dla wszystkich żyjących istot! No ba! Jeszcze by zostało!

Mój obiekt udawanych westchnień spojrzał na mnie z zadowoleniem.

— Nie zamierzasz się ze mną przywitać? — spytał z rozbawieniem, a ja poczułem jak moje policzki zaczynają pokrywać się czerwienią. Wyglądałem jak pomidor. Bardzo zirytowany pomidor.

— Witaj w domu Panie — powiedziałem, a moja duma przebiła się przez dno, na które upadła i poleciała jeszcze dalej. Miałem ochotę zdzielić go ręcznikiem, ale ostatecznie nie zrobiłem tego. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco, a on jedynie pokręcił głową i, gdy znaleźliśmy się przy stoliku, zabrał ode mnie menu. — Lody truskawkowe?

— Tak.

Odszedłem, udając, że nie czuję na sobie jego spojrzenia, które jasno mówiło „zaraz rzucę się na ciebie i zedrę twoje ubrania".

Walcząc z swoimi chorymi myślami wracałem do Bill'a z jego lodami i chęcią rzucenia w niego nimi.

— Pańskie lody — powiedziałem, starając się przy tym brzmieć jak słodka kelnerka, a nie jak ktoś, kto planuje morderstwo.

— No nareszcie!

— Czekałeś ledwie cztery minuty...

— I o cztery minuty za długo. A teraz nakarm mnie, Sosenko.

Tooo.... Gdzie jakaś cegła, którą mógłbym w niego rzucić albo okno, przez które mógłbym wyskoczyć?

— Że co mam zrobić?

— Nakarm mnie — powiedział i spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco.

Usiadłem, a majtki wbiły się boleśnie w mój tyłek. Przysięgam następnym razem ubiorę bokserki i mam gdzieś jak to będzie wyglądało! I do tego jeszcze ten pieprzony gorset... Niech to się szybko skończy, bo ja się tu duszę!

— Tobie to się musi nudzić, Bill.

— Nie. Ja po prostu lubię patrzeć na to jak się rumienisz. Słodko wtedy wyglądasz.

Nie wiem czemu ale moje serce uznało, że to idealny moment by zacząć bić szybciej, a po moim ciele rozeszło się jakieś dziwne, całkiem miłe uczucie.

— Sądzisz, że słodko wyglądam, gdy się rumienię? — spytałem i nałożyłem trochę lodów na łyżkę.

— Jasne... Chociaż jeszcze słodziej wyglądasz, gdy jesteś zamyślony. Masz wtedy minę takiego psychola, który zaraz wszystkich pozabija łyżką — odpowiedział, a ja prychnąłem i całe „miłe uczucie" zniknęło.

— A ty uważasz, że to słodkie...

— Bardzo.

— Właściwie, co tu robisz?

— Musiałem coś załatwić, więc stwierdziłem, że przyjdę i cię tu odwiedzę. O której kończysz?

— O dziewiętnastej, a co?

— Przyjdę po ciebie.

— C...co? Nie. Nie musisz. Naprawdę...

— Kiedy ja chcę.

— Ale...

— Nie ma żadnego „ale". Chcę cię odprowadzić do domu i koniec.. Poza tym bałbym się, że ktoś cię porwie, gdy będziesz wracał.

*

Nim się zorientowałem dzień dobiegł końca. A ja miałem ochotę umrzeć, pociąć się plastikowym nożem, utopić w kubku kawy, cokolwiek.

— Wyglądasz okropnie — powiedział Bill, który już na mnie czekał. Jak zwykle uśmiechał się w ten irytujący sposób.

— Dzięki... — mruknąłem i ruszyłem przed siebie.

— Męczący dzień w pracy, co? — spytał rozbawiony i chwycił moją dłoń, splótł nasze palce.

— Taa.

— Moja biedna Sosenka, taka zmęczona!

— Bill, ja cię błagam...

— Błagasz? O co mnie błagasz? Ja chętnie spełnię wszystkie twoje życzenia!

—Przymknij się.

— Nie.

— Powiedziałeś, ze...

— Zmieniłem zdanie.

Spojrzałem na niego niczym ofiara na swego kata i westchnąłem ciężko. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy znaleźliśmy się przy bramie prowadzącej do mojego domu.

— Jutro też idziesz do pracy?

— Tak.

— Kończysz o tej samej godzinie?

— Tak.

— To jutro też cię odprowadzę.

— Nie! Bill... Naprawdę nie musisz mnie codziennie odprowadzać!

— A jak ktoś cię porwie?

— Ta, ciekawe, kto... — prychnąłem i zacząłem szukać kluczy w kieszeniach, gdy w końcu je znalazłem zauważyłem, że Bill wciąż się we mnie wpatruje. — No, co?

Nie odpowiedział. Wciąż patrzył... Patrzył jakby chciał mi zaraz oznajmić, że mnie nienawidzi. Patrzył jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać... Czy powinienem zacząć się martwić?

— Kocham cię, Sosenko – oświadczył nagle, ale jego ton był jakiś dziwny... Strasznie lodowaty, jadowity.


	14. Chapter 14

Jeszcze nigdy nie miałem tak wielkiej ochoty zabić się poduszką. Dostałem to, czego chciałem – ciszę i spokój. Powinienem teraz spać, zadowolony z tego, że moi sąsiedzi nie wiercą. Ale nie! Nie mogłem tego zrobić! A to wszystko przez to, że mój mózg musiał zasypywać mnie obrazami wkurzonego Billa. Czułem się jakbym dalej stał przed domem. Wydawało mi się, że wciąż słyszę jak mówi do mnie „kocham cię"... A może to początek schizofrenii?

Rano wyglądałem jak zombie. Było ze mną tak źle, że nawet Mabel powstrzymała się od jakichkolwiek komentarzy. Miałem ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i do końca dnia udawać wyjątkowo niesmaczne burrito.

— Chcesz kawy? — spytała.

— Taa...

Uderzyłem głową w stół.

— A właśnie! Mam wieści... Bardzo złe wieści — powiedziała kładąc kubek z kawą na stoliku. — Od naszego wujostwa.

— Nasz chomik zdechł?

— Dipper my nie mamy chomika...

— Ale moglibyśmy go mieć. Fajnie byłoby tak wrócić w rodzinne strony i zostać przywitanym przez chomika.

— Ta... Niewątpliwie byłoby to całkiem fajne... Ale czy mogę w końcu powiedzieć, o co chodzi?

— Jasne. Mów.

— No wię...

— Czekaj! Ale to nie jest tak, że nasza ciotka i nasz wujek spodziewają się kolejnego dzieciaka albo gorzej – rozwodzą się, nie?

— Nie. Oni tylko zamierzają tu przyjechać.

— Ah... Zaraz! Co?! Kiedy?!

— Dzisiaj... Przyjadą wieczorem.

— Co?!

Naprawdę ciężko opisać to, jak bardzo panikowałem... Ale w tym wszystkim był jeden plus. Zapomniałem na chwilę o Billu. Na ten jeden przeklęty moment zamiast martwić się nim, myślałem o wujku i o cioci. I jak inni ludzie obgryzają paznokcie ze stresu, tak ja jadłem truskawki, a gdy je jadłem stopniowo przypominałem sobie o swoim „ukochanym", a przez to stresowałem się jeszcze bardziej i jadłem ich jeszcze więcej.

Zaczynam rozumieć, czemu, co jakiś czas, muszę wyjmować kasety z ćwiczeniami i zrzucać te wszystkie kilogramy.

Jem, gdy zaczynam się stresować.

Całe moje życie to stres.

Dlaczego tak nagle przypomnieli sobie, że mają rodzinę?!

*

Nie mogłem skupić się na pracy. Byłem tak zamyślony i przejęty, że aż kompletnie zapomniałem o mocno zawiązanym gorsecie i wbijających się w mój tyłek majtkach. Raz z tego całego stresu oblałem się kawą. Mam wrażenie, że szefowej ulżyło, gdy dzień dobiegł końca, a ja przebierałem się w normalne ubrania.

Wyszedłem z budynku.

— Cześć Sosenko!

Wrzasnąłem, gdy Bill objął mnie w pasie.

— Bill! Nie rób tak! — warknąłem. A jednak jakaś część mnie cieszyła się z jego obecności. Wyglądał tak normalnie... Jak złodziej truskawek. Może mi się tylko wydawało? Może wczoraj też był normalny?

— Dlaczego? — spytał, a jego dłoń znalazła się na moim policzku... — Heeej... Wszystko dobrze? Wyglądasz na zamyślonego.

— Wujek i ciotka mają dziś przyjechać... Może już przyjechali...

— Wujek i ciotka...? W sensie ci ludzie, co wyglądają jak jacyś bogacze? Ci, których Mabel wpuszczała do domu?

Poczułem się jak dziecko. Takie bardzo biedne dziecko, które pilnie potrzebuje kogoś, kto je przytuli. Bill chyba też tak o mnie pomyślał, bo już po chwili obejmował mnie mocno. Normalnie już dawno zacząłbym się krzywić i prychać, ale... Ta sytuacja nie była, jak poprzednie.

— Nie lubisz wujostwa?

— Nienawidzę ich.

— Dlaczego?

— To długa historia... Chodźmy już.

Wyrwałem się z jego uścisku i splotłem nasze palce.

— Bill?

— Tak?

— Co dzisiaj robiłeś?

Chyba po raz pierwszy naprawdę byłem tym zainteresowany.

— Nic.

— Nic? I tak przez cały dzień?

— Co w tym takiego dziwnego?

— Sam nie wiem... Nie nudziło ci się?

— Ależ oczywiście, że mi się nudziło, ale gdy chciałem coś zrobić uświadomiłem sobie, że jesteś w pracy, a ja jestem zbyt leniwy, by do ciebie przyjść.

Spojrzałem na niego i przez chwilę znów miałem wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak.

Sam nie wiem, kiedy dotarliśmy do domu... Wiem tylko, że się zestresowałem na widok samochodu. Jakaś część mnie krzyczała „Uciekaj!". Odruchowo zrobiłem krok w tył.

— Masz naprawdę beznadziejne relacje z wujostwem, co?

— Ta...

Skrzywiłem się. Bill westchnął ciężko i pociągnął mnie w stronę budynku. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałem o tym, że zaprowadzi mnie prosto do domu i zostawi samego... ale on ominął go i poszedł dalej.

Nim się zorientowałem siedziałem na kanapie. Byłem w domu Willa i Billa...


	15. Chapter 15

Znacie to uczucie, gdy po jednej stronie stołu siedzi wasze wujostwo, które wygląda jak tacy typowi bogacze, po drugiej wasz „chłopak", z którym jesteście tylko i wyłącznie dla zemsty, a wy siedzicie między nimi i musicie znosić mordercze spojrzenia? Nie? No to macie szczęście...

Ale zacznijmy od początku...

Siedziałem na kanapie i wpatrywałem się w przestrzeń. Czułem się jakbym siedział w mieszkaniu psychopaty i pedanta... W sumie coś mogło w tym być. Will wyglądał na takiego, co przejmuje się nawet drobnym kurzem, a Bill... Bill to Bill. On to taka chodząca definicja psychola. 

Miałem zostać u niego na noc, a rano miałem wrócić do domu, o ile będę gotów zmierzyć się z wujostwem... Tak. Byłem optymistą i liczyłem na to, że dożyje dnia.

— To tylko wujostwo, a ty wyglądasz jakby w domu czekali na ciebie kosmici, gotowi porwać cię i torturować, a potem złożyć w tobie jaja...

— A może oni są kosmitami?

— Nie są.

— Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że nie są skoro ich nie znasz? Bo nie znasz, nie? – Pobladłem. A co jeśli Bill „przywitał się" z nimi nim po mnie poszedł? Oczami wyobraźni już widziałem to spotkanie, ciekawskie spojrzenie ciotki, zirytowane wujka i obojętne Billa i Mabel... Mabel, która mówi „A to chłopak Dipper'a!". I tak oto traci się resztki szacunku.

— Po prostu to wiem — powiedział i znów miałem wrażenie, że coś z nim nie tak. Grymas na jego twarzy mnie dobijał.

— Bill? Czy wszystko u ciebie dobrze?

— Tak, a co?

— Nie... Nic... — odpowiedziałem i zacząłem się rozglądać po salonie. Gdy byłem tu pierwszy raz nie skupiałem się za bardzo na wyglądzie pomieszczeń... Byłem zbyt zestresowany, czułem się wtedy jakbym tkwił w legowisku wyjątkowo paskudnego węża... Nie to, że teraz było inaczej... Dalej miałem wrażenie, że zaraz zostanie mi wbity nóż w plecy albo pazury... Demony mają pazury...? Czy im w ogóle rosną paznokcie? Bill zawsze miał takie krótkie, idealnie poobcinane... Nie to żebym zwracał uwagę na takie rzeczy... Mabel mi to powiedziała.

— Chcesz kawy?

— Nie.

Bill westchnął ciężko i uniósł ręce w górę, jakby chciał błagać niebiosa, o chociaż odrobinkę cierpliwości do mnie. Złapał mnie za rękę i siłą zmusił do wstania z kanapy.

Szczerze? Wyobrażając sobie jego pokój widziałem w nim trochę więcej śmiercionośnych narzędzi, a tymczasem zastałem w nim jedynie wiszącą na ścianie maczetę... A może resztę chowa w szafie?

— Po co ci ta maczeta...?

Jest skuteczniejsza od noża?

— Will czasami używa jej do gotowania...Wiesz kroi nią mięso, warzywa, chleb i tak dalej. — Bill wzruszył ramionami.

— Maczetą?!

— Podobno jest lepsza od noży.

— A-aha...

I po co ja pytałem?

Czasami mam wrażenie, ze moje życie robi kroki w stronę pokoju bez klamek. Ja już po prostu widzę dzień, w którym obudzę się w takim pokoju... O ile oczywiście przeżyję noc.

— Właściwie to gdzie jest Will?

— W pracy. Chcesz się wykąpać przed snem?

— Tak.

*

Liczyłem na to, że uspokoję się podczas kąpieli, a tymczasem ja byłem jeszcze bardziej zestresowany.

Wytarłem się ręcznikiem i spojrzałem na ubrania, które Bill mi przyniósł. Oczywiście były za duże. Nie dość, że przegapiłem moment, w którym Bóg rozdawał szczęście to jeszcze pominąłem wzrost, masę i sto innych rzeczy.

Ubrania pachniały Billem, truskawkami.

Gdy wróciłem, ubrany i czysty, Bill leżał na łóżku w samych bokserkach i wpatrywał się w sufit. Rozmawiał przez telefon.

— Tak, tak jest u mnie. Tak jest cały. Tak kąpał się. Tak dałem mu ubrania na zmianę. Tak, tak dam mu coś do jedzenia jutro. Tak, tak pójdziemy spać przed północą. Tak pozdrowię go. Tak postaram się nie gwałcić. Tak poczekam z tym do ślubu. Tak wiem, że ma fajny tyłek. Kasjerka ma lepszy? Nie wiem... Nie patrzyłem... Czekaj... Która kasjerka? Blondynka? To jej włosy nie są brązowe? Serio? To jest blond? Odwal się! Moje włosy są złote. Nie! Nie jak siki! Siki są żółte! One są złote jak złoto, jak jebane słońce! Słońce nie jest jebane? A skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Jak możesz wjeżdżać w tunel będąc w domu? Że niby macie w domu tunel? Na co wam tunel? Zwłoki? A nie lepiej je spalić?

Wsłuchiwałem się w rozmowę i coraz bardziej nie wiedziałem o co w niej chodzi. Domyśliłem się jedynie, że gada z Mabel.

— A właśnie! Jak jesteśmy w temacie trupów to twój brat właśnie przyszedł! Jak który? Masz więcej braci, że pytasz? Tak. Dipper przyszedł. Tak, pamiętam, co mam mu powiedzieć. Pa, pa! — Rozłączył się, odłożył telefon na stolik i spojrzał na mnie. — Chodź.

*

— Właściwie to, co nie tak jest z twoim wujostwem? — spytał, gdy położyłem się obok niego.

— Nic... Tylko... Po tym jak zmarli moi i Mabel rodzice... Nikt nie chciał się nami zająć. Byliśmy sporym problemem, a gdy w końcu ktoś zdecydował się nas przygarnąć... Reszta rodziny kompletnie o nas zapomniała... A teraz tak nagle sobie przyjeżdżają!

— Skończeni idioci — wymamrotał Bill i przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

— A co z tobą? Jak wyglądają twoje relacje z rodzicami i innymi członkami rodziny?

— Mój ojciec uważał, że najlepiej wychowywać dzieci poprzez regularne ich bicie, a matka... Matka była skończoną kurwą, którą ostatecznie rozszarpały wilki — odpowiedział spokojnym tonem.

— Wilki?!

— Tak. Dwa wściekłe wilki.

— To...straszne...

— Zasłużyła.

Wzdrygnąłem się, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że mówi tym samym tonem, co wtedy.

— Nikt nie zasłużył na taki los.

— A mordercy? Oszuści? Kłamcy? Gwałciciele? Osoby, które ranią innych? Oni też nie zasłużyli?

— Oni...

Dlaczego jego oczy muszą być tak cholernie... inne? Raz były takie lodowate, raz kompletnie puste, pozbawione uczuć, a innym razem... Innym razem, tak jak teraz, były przepełnione uczuciami. Były jak lustra pokazujące, co kryje się w jego duszy... O ile demony mają dusze.

Przez jedną, jedną pieprzoną chwilę, pomyślałem o tym, że chce go pocałować. Tak po prostu. Bez krzywienia się i myślenia o tym, jakie to ohydne. Może nawet bym to zrobił gdyby nie to, że nagle oboje usłyszeliśmy trzask... Jakby ktoś wyjątkowo mocno zamykał drzwi. Wzdrygnąłem się na ten dźwięk.

— To pewnie Will — powiedział Bill i zamknął oczy. — Dobra, koniec gadania. Idziemy spać Sosenko. Kocham cię.

— Tak, dobranoc... ja ciebie też.


	16. Chapter 16

Bill rozmawiał z moim wujkiem.

Bill pokłócił się z nim.

A teraz...

Siedzieliśmy z Billem u mnie i oglądaliśmy horror... Mówiłem kiedyś, że nienawidzę horrorów? Niby po tylu latach spędzonych w Gravity Falls powinienem być na nie odporny, a jednak ja wciąż panikowałem na widok powykrzywianych twarzy potworów i psychopatów, którzy z piłami latali za swoimi ofiarami. Chociaż ten nie był taki zły... Mam wrażenie, że Bill specjalnie wybrał taki słaby horror.

— Dlaczego zawsze w horrorach ofiary biegną na piętro, a nie do wyjścia? Przecież to nie ma sensu... Gdyby jeszcze trzymali tam jakąś broń... Ale nie! Po co? Najlepiej biec tam, gdzie są najbardziej bezbronni!

— Oj zamknij się — mruknąłem, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

— Tylko tyle? Zwykłe „zamknij się"? Więcej nie powiesz? — Spojrzał na mnie trochę rozczarowany, trochę rozbawiony.

— Nie mam ochoty na wymyślanie czegoś ambitniejszego.

— Jesteś zmęczony?

— Trochę — odpowiedziałem i zamknąłem oczy. Zacisnąłem dłonie na jego koszuli, gdy nagle podniósł się z kanapy i wziął mnie na ręce. Nienawidzę, gdy tak robi, a ostatnio chyba bardzo polubił noszenie mnie na rękach. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy tylko znalazłem się w łóżku... — Zostajesz na noc?

Ostatnio zauważyłem pewną niepokojącą rzecz. Towarzystwo tego cholernego złodzieja truskawek przestawało mi przeszkadzać... Nawet, jeśli czasem mnie irytował to od jakiegoś tygodnia był osobą, której towarzystwo najlepiej znosiłem... Reszta mnie wkurzała.

— A jak myślisz?— Nie minęła minuta, a już leżał obok i bawił się moimi włosami... Chyba lubił to robić. — Masz jutro wolne?

— Niee, a co?

— Zastanawiałem się nad zabraniem cię do kina... No, ale skoro masz pracę...

— Możemy iść w piątek.

— Ten czy następny?

— W ten... i następny też — odpowiedziałem i wtuliłem się w niego. Przytulał mnie ostrożnie jakby bał się, że jeśli zrobi to, choć trochę za mocno to stanie mi się krzywda.

— Kocham cię, Sosenko.

— Ja ciebie też. Dobranoc.

*

— Kiedy właściwie zamierzasz z nim zerwać? — spytała Mabel, gdy rano siedzieliśmy przy stole i jedliśmy naleśniki. Jej były z jagodami, moje zaś z truskawkami.

— Co? — Spojrzałem na nią kompletnie rozkojarzony.

— Pytałam o to, kiedy zamierzasz zerwać z Billem... Pamiętasz, że masz z nim zerwać, nie?

Oczywiście, że pamiętałem! No dobra... Może troszkę mi się zapominało... Tak troszeczkę... Częściej niż bym chciał... Ostatnio mam wrażenie, że moja zemsta już całkowicie obróciła się przeciwko mnie, że powoli łapałem się we własne sidła.

— E, to... Pamiętam!

— Ta? To, czemu z nim nie zerwałeś? Wiesz, że masz do tego idealną okazję, nie?

— Ja... ja... Zrobię to po piątkowej randce!

*

— Pamiętaj, że ilość wciągniętego teraz powietrza będzie musiała wystarczyć ci do końca dnia — powiedziała szefowa wiążąc mój gorset. Piątek nadszedł szybciej niż bym chciał...

— Pamiętam... — wydusiłem z siebie i zacisnąłem oczy, czując jak moje wnętrzności ściskają się. Jeszcze trochę i je wyrzygam... Albo umrę ściśnięty gorsetem...

Ewentualnie zabije mnie kawa. Pierwszego dnia radziłem sobie świetnie, a teraz... Cóż może lepiej nie mówić o tym jak beznadziejnie mi szło. Aż normalnie dziwiłem się, że moja szefowa ze mną wytrzymywała.

Z drugiej strony, gdy godziny pracy dobiegły końca żałowałem. Z dwojga złego wolałem pracę od randki z Billem... Ostatniej randki.

— Cześć, Sosenko! — Rzucił się na mnie i mocno przytulił.

— Bill, do cholery! Przestań się tak skradać!

— Kiedy ja tak bardzo lubię patrzeć na twoją przerażoną twarz... Gdy się boisz wyglądasz przesłodko!

— Jak pewnego dnia dostanę zawału to będzie twoja wina! Swoją drogą... Na co idziemy?

— Jeszcze nie wiem. Poszedłbym na horror, ale domyślam się, że tobie może się nie spodobać... Więc może komedia?

— No nie wiem...

*

Ostatecznie wybraliśmy jakiś kompletnie inny gatunek i oglądaliśmy film o chłopaku, do którego domu pewnego dnia zapukał ranny demon. Było całkiem ciekawe... Może gdyby nie to, że przez cały czas myślami byłem gdzie indziej, to podobałoby mi się jeszcze bardziej...

Gdy wracaliśmy do domu myślałem o tym jak z nim zerwać. Próbowałem to powiedzieć normalnie ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle, ręce się trzęsły, a serce biło cholernie szybko... Stresowałem się bardziej niż wtedy, gdy poszedłem pierwszy raz do domu Billa i Willa, a myśl o tym, że mam z nim zerwać wydawała się strasznie absurdalna.

— Bill... Muszę ci coś powiedzieć...

— Ta? A co takiego, Sosenko?

— No, bo widzisz... bo... no, bo...

— Bo...?

— No, bo... E, to... wiesz... Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć.

Spojrzałem mu w oczy i dostrzegłem w nich smutek, jakby doskonale wiedział, o czym myślę...

— Jesteś uroczy — powiedział. Po chwili jego usta dotknęły moich, a ja zamiast go odepchnąć krzycząc przy tym coś w stylu „zrywam z tobą", odwzajemniłem pocałunek, wkładając w niego całą swoją irytację, rozpacz, całe niezdecydowanie.


	17. Chapter 17

Zawsze mi się wydawało, że swój pierwszy raz odbędę z jakąś wyjątkowo ładną blondynką, że to ja będę ją całować czule, a tymczasem... Wylądowałem w łóżku z Billem i to on całował mnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem aż tylu sprzecznych emocji. Byłem szczęśliwy, zrozpaczony, wściekły, przerażony... Chciałem płakać, krzyczeć. Chciałem go przytulić, odepchnąć.

To było smutne. Po prostu smutne. Jego blisko nie podniecała mnie. Gdy się całowaliśmy, zamiast myśleć o tym jak mi cudownie, myślałem o tym jak mi źle.

Przywiązałem się do niego. Do tego pieprzonego zboczeńca, złodzieja truskawek o cholernie wkurzającym uśmiechu i lodowatym spojrzeniu... Ale jednocześnie nie potrafiłem tego przyznać. Nie potrafiłem powiedzieć „Przywiązałem się do Billa", „Kocham go"... Może gdybym potrafił do dalsza część wyglądałaby inaczej?

Patrzył na mnie tym cholernie lodowatym wzrokiem... a mi to wcale nie przeszkadzało.

— Kocham cię — mówię pod wpływem impulsu. Czuję zbierające się w oczach łzy. On bez problemu pozbywa się moich ubrań, ja mam z tym problem. Ręce mi się trzęsły, gdy zdejmowałem z niego koszulę. Widziałem go bez niej kilka razy, a jednak po raz kolejny na ten widok zasycha mi w ustach. Mam ochotę go pieścić, całować wszędzie gdzie się da, ale ostatecznie jedynie patrzę z podziwem. —Tak, cholernie kocham...

— Wiem.

Przerażał mnie jego ton... Taki spokojny, zdecydowany... Dlaczego on nie jest równie zestresowany, co ja?

— Nie... nie wiesz — wydusiłem z siebie i poczułem łzy spływające po moich policzkach. Czuje się podle. Źle. Nie zasługuje na te wszystkie czułości. Nie zasługuje na niego. Jestem idiotą, który potrafi jedynie krzywdzić wszystkich dokoła... i to wszystko przez durne truskawki... — Nic nie wiesz.

— I tu się mylisz, Sosenko... Wiem wszystko.

I znowu jego spojrzenie jest chłodne, pozornie obojętne... A gdzieś tam w środku kryje się nienawiści. Nienawiść do mnie. Przygryzł płatek mojego ucha i w tym jednym geście nie było nic miłego.

—Wszystko? – spytałem. Teraz cały się trząsłem.

— Wszystko... – Gdy nasze spojrzenia spotkały się poczułem się jak jedna, pojedyncza myśl przebija się przez inne. Coś docierało do mnie w niezwykle zwolnionym tempie. — Wiem o zemście, o tym jak mnie nienawidzisz.

— Jak...

Te oczy... Te, które zdawały się przeszywać moją duszę... Nie mogły być ludzkie. To one sprawiały, że cały czas uważałem go za demona. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że widzą więcej... Bo widziały.

Uśmiechnął się podle.

Rozumiem... To, dlatego nie był zdenerwowany cały ten czas... Nie tylko ja tu kłamałem.

— Wiesz, kim jestem, więc z pewnością domyślasz się "jak".

— Demon — wyszeptałem. — Dlaczego?

— Bo to wszystko było świetną zabawą.

Odepchnąłem go i znów to poczułem. Było mi niedobrze, jak wtedy, gdy całowaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, jak wtedy, gdy myślałem o tym, że będę musiał udawać.

— Nienawidzę cię.

— Powiedz coś, czego nie wiem.

Co było później? Ubrałem się szybko i wybiegłem. Uciekłem.


	18. Chapter 18

Byłem jak takie bardzo smutne burrito.

Leżałem w łóżku, szczelnie owinięty kołdrą i wpatrywałem się w sufit.

Miałem rację. Miałem, kurwa, rację! Był demonem. Był tym cholernym demonem... i umiał czytać w myślach. Czemu tego nie przewidziałem? Powinienem był bardziej uważać... Powinienem był zauważyć wcześniej, że idzie mi za łatwo... Powinienem był zauważyć, że ktoś taki jak Bill nie powinien się interesować kimś takim jak ja. Był demonem... Z pewnością zwiedził trochę świata, pochodził z innego wymiaru... i on miałby się interesować kimś takim jak ja? Kimś, dla kogo kradzież truskawek to największy problem?

Co takiego się stało, że nagle nie myślałem logicznie i wierzyłem w to, że mnie kocha?

Zacisnąłem ręce w pięści i na nowo przypominałem sobie wszystko... To jak zabrał moje truskawki, to jak poszedłem do jego i Willa domu, to jak byliśmy na rance, jak mnie pocałował, jak byliśmy razem dentysty... No właśnie... Ciekawe czy jego strach też był kłamstwem... Ciekawe jak wiele rzeczy było fałszem. Wszystko? A może zlitował się nade mną i powiedział mi, chociaż trochę prawdy?

Dlaczego mi z tym tak źle? Dlaczego, do cholery, to tak boli?!

Zawsze wydawało mi się, że zakocham się w dziewczynie, że będziemy mieć te jebane bachory... że będzie pięknie i szczęśliwie... a tymczasem... ja... Zakochałem się w... facecie. Tak! Zakochałem się do cholery! Miałem ochotę to wykrzyczeć prosto do megafonu. Nawet, jeśli chciałem od tego uciec to niestety taka była prawda. Pokochałem demona. Pokochałem Billa! I nawet nie wiem, kiedy to się stało...

...a może już na początku go kochałem? Może to właśnie to cały czas pchało mnie w prosto jego ramiona?

Nie wiem. Samego siebie nie rozumiem. Patrząc w lustro mam wrażenie, że patrzę na kogoś kompletnie obcego...

— Powinieneś się wykąpać... Serio... Zaczynasz śmierdzieć jak zwłoki — to były pierwsze słowa, jakie Mabel wypowiedziała po wejściu do mojego pokoju. Dobiła mnie nimi, bo właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że leżę tak od... Właściwie to ile minęło od momentu, w którym wybiegłem z domu Billa? Kilka godzin? Dni? –— Człowieku ja cię kompletnie nie rozumiem! Twoje teorie się potwierdziły, zerwaliście... Czemu więc nie skaczesz z radości?

— Ja... ja... chyba za nim tęsknie — powiedziałem i wtuliłem się w poduszkę, która na moje nieszczęście pachniała truskawkami. Leżała po lewej stronie. Jak Bill u mnie nocował to spał po lewej. Cholera.

— Tęsknisz? Och. Czyżbyś wpadł we własną pułapkę?

— Ja...

— Rozmawiałeś z nim?

— Od tamtego momentu? Nie... Nie mamy, o czym rozmawiać.

— A ja sądzę, że macie.

— Mabel... Daj mi spokój... Nie mamy. On mnie nienawidzi. Cały czas się mną bawił...

— A ty chciałeś się nim bawić. Jesteście siebie warci. A teraz wstawaj! Czas wziąć kąpiel i przebrać się w coś, co nie śmierdzi jak zdechła kaczka... — Przerażało mnie to, z jaką łatwością udało jej się ze wyciągnąć mnie z łóżka. Zaciągnęła mnie do łazienki, odkręciła wodę w wannie i wyszła. Wróciła po jakiś dwóch minutach z ubraniami. — Rozbierzesz się czy mam ci pomóc?

— Dam sobie radę sam!

*

Miesiąc. Minął miesiąc.

Widywałem czasem Billa. Gdy nasze spojrzenia spotykały się posyłał mi lodowaty uśmiech. To wszystko go bawiło.

Tego dnia spotkałem go w sklepie.

Chciałem sięgnąć po truskawki, ostatnie truskawki tak dokładniej, ale czyjaś dłoń mnie wyprzedziła i zgrabnie chwyciła opakowanie z truskawkami.

— Nosz kurwa — warknąłem, a do moich uszu dotarł śmiech. Jego śmiech. Moje ciało przeszły nieprzyjemne dreszcze, po czole spłynęła kropla potu. Obróciłem się i zobaczyłem go. — Bill... — wymawianie jego imienia bolało. Miałem wrażenie, że niewidzialny sznur zaciska się wokół mojego gardła.

— No cześć, Sosenko — powiedział tak obojętnym tonem, że aż miałem ochotę się rozpłakać. — Hm? Czyżbym znów zabrał ci truskawki? Ojej. Chyba będziesz musiał się na mnie znowu zemścić.

Był... Był taki inny. Kompletnie inny. Nie mój.

— Nie lubię już truskawek, wole jagody.

— Jaaasne.

*

Próbowałem skupić się na czymś innym, czymkolwiek...

Mieliśmy nowego sąsiada. Miał na imię Tom, tak po prostu Tom. Był osobą bardzo, bardzo dziwną... Wył do księżyca, a jego jedynym pożywieniem było surowe mięso... Czasami ganiał za autami.

— To wilkołak.

— O nie... Znowu się zaczyna — jęknęła Mabel.

— Co niby się zaczyna?

— Twoje głupie gadanie. Znowu będziesz miał przez nie kłopoty. A nasz nowy sąsiad nie jest wilkołakiem.

— Jest. I nie wiem, o co ci chodzi!

— Nie jest... i doskonale wiesz, o co chodzi! Znowu będziesz dwa tygodnie wył w poduszkę!

— Mam ci udowodnić, że jest?

— A niby jak chcesz to zrobić?

— Włamię się do jego domu i zrobię mu zdjęcie podczas przemiany.

Mabel wypluła kawę, którą właśnie piła.

— Ty chyba oszalałeś!


	19. Chapter 19

Zrobiłem to.

Wyszedłem z domu ignorując Mabel, przechodząc przez ulicę minąłem Billa i Willa ale wyjątkowo ich olałem. Zawsze tak miałem, gdy wiedziałem, że coś nadnaturalnego czai się w pobliżu, olewałem wszystko inne. Mabel biegła za mną i krzyczała, że mam się ogarnąć.

Jestem słaby, gdy chodzi o wspinaczkę, ale jednak jakimś cudem udało mi się wspiąć po drzewie, a potem przeskoczyć do okna. Mój brzuch boleśnie uderzył o parapet, a dłonie ledwie dały radę się go chwycić. Na szczęście okno było otwarte i bez problemu mogłem wczołgać się do środka.

Pomieszczenie było całkiem ładne... pomijając głowy martwych zwierząt wiszące nad kominkiem. Z niektórych wciąż spływała krew. Cóż... Jeśli mój sąsiad nie jest wilkołakiem to przynajmniej mam dowód na to, że ma coś z głową.

Wyszedłem na korytarz, starając się przy tym być cicho. I co? Chciałbym powiedzieć, że niczym prawdziwy ninja zakradłem się do sypialni sąsiada, cyknąłem mu fotkę w momencie, gdy się przemieniał i uciekłem do domu, ale... tak nie było.

— Zastanawia mnie czy to już ten moment, w których powinienem dzwonić na policję — usłyszałem, a moje ciało przeszyły dreszcze. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem mojego nowego sąsiada. Stał oparty o ścianę.

— E, to...

— Jesteś Dipper, prawda?

Podszedł do mnie, a ja skrzywiłem się. Śmierdział mokrą sierścią. Ohyda.

— T-tak... — wydusiłem z siebie i nim się zorientowałem byłem gdzieś ciągnięty.

— A to ciekawe... Obserwuje cię, od kiedy tylko tu się wprowadziłem... Nawet chciałem pójść z tobą pogadać, a tymczasem... sam do mnie przyszedłeś — mówił, a ja byłem kompletnie skołowany... Chyba nie tak powinno wyglądać włamanie...

Weszliśmy do pomieszczenia, które przypominało jadalnie. Na suficie wisiał żyrandol. Z kości. Stół był czarny, okrągły, a jedzenie na nim wyglądało paskudnie... i do tego śmierdziało... I... to krew? Przełknąłem głośno ślinę.

— Chciałeś ze mną pogadać?

Spiąłem się, gdy posadził mnie na jednym z dwóch krzeseł, a sam zajął drugie.

Wszędzie śmierdziało krwią, rozkładającymi się ciałami i mokrym psem. W tej chwili zaczęło mi brakować zapachu Billa. Szczerze? Wolałbym już znosić jego chłodne spojrzenie przez cały dzień niż musieć tkwić w jadalni z tym cholernym wilkołakiem.

— Tak.

— Dlaczego...?

— Pachniesz demonem — powiedział i napił się krwi. Tak po prostu pił ją z kieliszka. Jak nic byłem teraz blady.

— N... No i?

— Musisz być wyjątkowy skoro jakikolwiek demon zainteresował się tobą, a ja lubię wyjątkowych ludzi.

Jego oczy świeciły niczym jakieś cholerne latarnie morskie... Umysł krzyczał „Uciekaj!" Ale ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa.

— Lubisz wyjątkowych ludzi... — wymamrotałem przez zaciśnięte gardło.

— Lubię ich zjadać.

Moje najgorsze obawy właśnie się potwierdziły. Chyba powinienem w końcu nauczyć się, że z istotami nadnaturalnymi się nie zadziera...

— Chcesz mnie zjeść?

— Jesteś zdziwiony?

— Myślisz, że pozwolę się zjeść?

Nerwowo rozglądałem się po pomieszczeniu. Poza stołem i krzesłami nie było w nim mebli... Okien też nie było.

— Myślę, że nie będziesz miał wyboru.

Krzyknąłem. Krzyknąłem tak głośno, że aż ochrypłem. Przemienił się. Zamiast brzydkiego faceta stał przede mną wysoki, owłosiony potwór, którego gęba przypominała mi twarz jednej z małpek, które widziałem w zoo. Tylko, że tamta małpka wyglądała na przyjaźnie nastawioną. W nim nie było nic przyjaznego.

Chciałbym powiedzieć, że chwyciłem za nóż i dzielnie się broniłem, ale wtedy skłamałbym. Uciekłem. Wybiegłem z pomieszczenia, prawie się przy tym zabijając o własne nogi.

Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu biegłem tak szybko... Chyba nawet udało mi się pobić jakiś rekord... Mój wuefista byłby ze mnie dumny gdyby to zobaczył... Może jak to przeżyje to mu napiszę o moim wyczynie? Tylko jak ja mu wyjaśnię, że uciekałem przed wilkołakiem?

Nienawidzę dużych domów, w których da się zgubić, a wszelkie drzwi mogą prowadzić nawet do Narnii... A w tym domu były jeszcze piętra. Dużo pięter. Cóż... przynajmniej po tym wszystkim będę miał taką kondycję, że będę mógł przebiec maraton.

Słyszałem za sobą potworne ryki, wycie, a to sprawiało, że biegłem jeszcze szybciej... Tak szybko, ze aż kilka razy ledwie zdołałem wyhamować na zakrętach. Wolę nawet nie myśleć o tym ile razy prawie wpadałem w ścianę. Czuję, że będę miał dużo nowych siniaków.

W głowie miałem pustkę. Nie potrafiłem się skupić na jakiejś konkretnej myśli. Moje nogi powoli odmawiały posłuszeństwa. Było mi niedobrze, miałem ochotę zwrócić śniadanie, obiad i wszystko, co tylko jadłem.

Gdy myślałem, że już po mnie czyjaś dłoń złapała mnie za ramię i pociągnęła w tył. Nim się zorientowałem wylądowałem w... w szafie. Tak. To musiała być szafa. Bardzo ciasna szafa. Byłem tak spanikowany, że chciałem wrzasnąć, ale wtedy... usta mojego wybawcy mnie uciszyły. Poczułem znajomy smak truskawek.

— Bill...

Odsunąłem się gwałtownie i spojrzałem mu w oczy.

— Jesteś kompletnym idiotą — oznajmił, a jego dłoń starła krew z mojego policzka. Był wściekły. Wdziałem to w jego spojrzeniu.

— Dlaczego?

— Pytasz mnie, dlaczego jesteś idiotą?

— Pytam, dlaczego mnie uratowałeś.

— Twoja siostra mnie zmusiła.

— Bill...

Sam nie wiedziałem, co chce powiedzieć... że jest mi przykro? Że wcale nie chciałem by to wszystko tak się potoczyło? Że go kocham?

— Zamknij oczy.

— Co...?

— Zamknij oczy — powtórzył. Wahałem się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie zrobiłem to.

Czułem jak moje nogi odrywają się od ziemi, a ciało staje się dziwnie lekkie. Bill trzymał swoją rękę na moim ramieniu, a jego dotyk palił... Czułem się jakby ktoś przykładał mi odpaloną świece do ramienia.

— Możesz je otworzyć.

Otworzyłem je i... zdziwiłem się. Byliśmy w moim i Mabel domu. W moim pokoju.

— Ja... Jak...?

— Jestem demonem.

— A no tak...


	20. Chapter 20

Szczerze? Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek zostanę zamknięty w szafie przez własną siostrę i brata mojego byłego „chłopaka", o ile mogę Billa uznawać za swojego byłego...

Ale lepiej będzie, jeśli zaczniemy od początku.

Minął tydzień od dnia, w którym Bill uratował mnie i cóż... Nasz nowy sąsiad zniknął. Tak po prostu przepadł... Wolałem nie wiedzieć, co Bill z nim zrobił. A wujostwo? Wciąż tu byli i utrudniali mi życie.

— Długo jeszcze będziesz bawił się w udawanie zwłok? — spytała Mabel.

— Tak — odpowiedziałem i zwinąłem się w bardzo smutny kłębek.

Wydawało mi się, że już jest lepiej, że znowu zaczynam wracać do normalnego życia... a potem Bill mnie ocalił i znowu wszystko się popsuło!

— A jeśli powiem, że mam coś, co ci pomoże?

— Czyżbyś stworzyła wehikuł czasu, który cofnie mnie do momentu, w którym Bill ukradł moje truskawki i będę mógł naprawić to, co zrobiłem.

— Nie... Ale za to mogę zabrać cię na wycieczkę!

*

To nie była wycieczka. To był jakiś pieprzony bieg przez las!

Wpadłem w błoto, prawie zaatakował mnie pająk gigant, ptak postanowił zrobić sobie gniazdo... na mojej głowie. Byłem zmęczony, ubrudzony i pełen nowych ran, a Mabel oczywiście nic nie było...

— Jak ty to robisz? — spytałem wychodząc z rzeki. Okej... Teraz już byłem czysty. Mokry ale czysty... ale wciąż mokry. Ubrania lepiły mi się do skóry, a gdy tylko zawiał mocniejszy wiatr po moim ciele przeszły zimne dreszcze.

— To moja tajemnica — odpowiedziała i poprawiła swoje suche ubrania.

Później uciekaliśmy przed osami... a raczej ja przed nimi uciekałem. Mabel w tym czasie bawiła się z króliczkami. A zawsze mi się wydawało, że to ci dobrzy mają pod górkę!

— Daleko jeszcze? — spytałem wchodząc do wody. Od dziś wszystkie zbiorniki wodne są na liście znienawidzonych przeze mnie rzeczy, a zaraz obok nich jest cała przyroda. Nienawidzę przyrody. Nie dość, że śmierdzi to jeszcze boli.

— Nie — odpowiedziała.

To jej „nie" chyba jednak miało oznaczać „tak". Szliśmy trzy godziny. Trzy pieprzone godziny! Przez ten czas to ja mogłem przeczytać książkę, zrobić sobie drzemkę i ze sto razy pomyśleć o tym jak mi źle bez Billa! Powoli przestawałem czuć nogi... Chyba zaraz zacznę wymiotować... albo wypluje sobie płuca... Zaczynam żałować tego, że gdy inne dzieci wesoło biegały po podwórku ja siedziałem w pokoju i czytałem... może gdyby nie to miałbym teraz jakąś kondycję... albo z moim szczęściem byłbym martwy.

— Jesteśmy.

Zatrzymała się tak gwałtownie, że wpadłem na nią i uderzyłem głową o jej głowę.

Pomasowałem czoło i zmarszczyłem brwi.

— Żartujesz? — spytałem widząc stary, opuszczony dom. Dlaczego moja siostra nie może być normalna? Inne siostry nie zabierają swoich braci do lasu, do jakiegoś opuszczonego i pewnie nawiedzonego domu! Chyba...

Pociągnęła mnie za rękę. Czasami mam wątpliwości, co do tego czy naprawdę jesteśmy spokrewnieni. Dlaczego, gdy ja się zwijam z bólu po jednym, małym zderzeniu, ona nic nie czuje!?

Było ciemno. Ciemno i obskurnie. Drzwi wyleciały z zawiasów, gdy tylko weszliśmy do środka, podłoga trzeszczała przy każdym kolejnym kroku...a Mabel prowadziła mnie po schodach. No... To teraz już tylko brakuje jakiegoś psychopaty.... Aż miało się ochotę krzyknąć „Bill, gdzie jesteś?".

— Bill?!

Z drugiej strony... samo Bill też wystarczało...

Siedział. Siedział związany. Siedział związany na łóżku, a obok stał Will, do którego kiwała Mabel. Chyba mój mózg właśnie gdzieś uciekł...

— Dlaczego on jest związany? — spytała Mabel.

— Nie chciał współpracować — odpowiedział Will. Był tak irytująco spokojny...

— Aha.

— Może mi ktoś wyjaśnić, o co chodzi? – spytałem.

— Mamy już was dosyć! Obaj zachowujecie się jak dzieci! Musicie w końcu porozmawiać, a skoro nie chcecie zrobić tego po dobroci ja i Will postanowiliśmy was zmusić!

— Nie możecie nas zmusić...

— Możemy, a żeby to udowodnić zostawimy was tutaj na cały dzień!

— Ale...ale... ale ja się boje zostawać sam na sam ze swoim byłym w jakimś nawiedzonym domu! – krzyknąłem, a wtedy Mabel spojrzała na szafę.

I w ten sposób ja i Bill wylądowaliśmy w szafie. Ta... Powiedz siostrze, że boisz się nawiedzonych domów, a ona w odpowiedzi wepchnie cię do szafy! Do tego jeszcze nie dało się jej otworzyć...

— Wbijasz mi kolano w brzuch — powiedziałem.

— To twój brzuch? A myślałem, że tyłek...

— Mógłbyś być miły... chociaż teraz...

— Owszem, mógłbym, ale wiesz... mam taką zasadę, że nie jestem miły dla oszustów.

— A więc dla samego siebie też nie jesteś zbyt miły?

— Czemu tak myślisz?

— Bo sam też cały czas udawałeś... i zraniłeś mnie...

— Zraniłem cię? Serio?

— Tak. Serio. Zraniłeś mnie... Może na początku faktycznie zasłużyłem, ale później ja...

— Zakochałeś się we mnie. Wiem.

— Wiesz?!

— Oczywiście, że wiem. Zrozumiałem to, gdy leżeliśmy w moim łóżku, a ty wtulałeś się we mnie, zupełnie jakbyś mi ufał... Chociaż jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej myślałeś o tym jak mnie zabić... i wyobrażałeś sobie jakąś blondynkę zamiast mnie... Twoje myśli czasami mnie przerażały, Sosenko.

— Wiedziałeś i... i tak postanowiłeś...

— Wiedziałem i, co gorsze, odwzajemniałem to... Ale mam zasady, Dipper. Nie chcę być w związku z człowiekiem... Poza tym... Nie wiem czy potrafię ci zaufać. A teraz... odsuń się trochę w tył. Uwolnię nas stąd.

— Nie możesz, chociaż spróbować mi zaufać?

— Nawet, jeśli ci zaufam... Ty wciąż będziesz człowiekiem.

Drzwi szafy zmieniły się w popiół, gdy tylko ich dotknął.

— I co z tego?

— Po studiach pójdziesz do pracy... Będziesz jeszcze długo dorastał, potem zaczniesz się starzeć, a na końcu... umrzesz. Po prostu umrzesz. A ja? Ja cały czas będę taki. Wiecznie młody, wiecznie żywy. I wiesz, co? Nie mam ochoty patrzeć na to jak umierasz.

— I tak będziesz to robił... W końcu jesteśmy sąsiadami.

— I będziemy nimi jeszcze cały dzień. Jutro wracam do Polski.

— Co... Dlaczego?

— Wiesz dlaczego.

— Aż tak bardzo brzydzi cię patrzenie na to jak będę starzał się?

— Mnie to nie brzydzi. Mnie to przeraża. Czemu wy ludzie musicie być tacy? Tak czy inaczej... Zniknę z twojego życia.

— Ale...

— Ale nie myśl sobie, że jestem taki zły... Nim odejdę spełnię jedno twoje życzenie. Proś, o co chcesz.

— Zrobisz wszystko, co tylko chce...?

— Prawie wszystko. Nie zostanę tu.

Chyba jeszcze mój mózg nie pracował tak szybko, jak w tej chwili. Chciałem prosić o tak wiele...

— Ja... chciałbym... chciałbym żebyś ze mną został do rana. Potem możesz odejść. Nie będę cię powstrzymywał.


	21. Chapter 21

Tego dnia świeciło słońce, a ja leżałem na łóżku i próbowałem czytać książkę. Niestety to wcale nie było takie proste, Mabel i Pacyfika cały czas grasowały w kuchni, próbowały robić obiad i strasznie przy tym hałasowały. Westchnąłem ciężko słysząc jak coś upada z hukiem. Odłożyłem książkę na bok i podniosłem się z łóżka.

Schodząc do kuchni zastanawiałem się, co tam zastanę. Apokalipsę? A może naszego psa, który po zjedzeniu tego, co ugotowała Mabel, zmutował? W sumie zawsze chciałem zmutowanego psa... Albo kota. Kotopsa!

O dziwo kuchnia była cała... Tylko moja siostra leżała na ziemi.

— Przewróciłaś się?

— Niee. Postanowiłam poleżeć na podłodze — odpowiedziała i podniosła się, a ja jedynie wywróciłem oczami. — Idziesz dziś do pracy?

— Nie. Dziś mam wolne.

— To dobrze, zrobisz nam zakupy — odezwała się Pacyfika. Od jakiegoś roku mieszkała z nami... chociaż to „z nami" bardziej oznaczało „z moją siostrą", ja robiłem tu tylko za sprzątaczkę, która od czasu do czasu odezwała się, powiedziała coś, co nikogo nie obchodzi i tak dalej.

— Tylko nie to... — jęknąłem. Było tak gorąco, że miałem wrażenie, że gdy tylko wyjdę na zewnątrz to słońce zmieni mnie w popiół.

— Spokojnie! Dzisiaj zakupy będą małe... Musisz kupić jedynie jagody, lody, pomidory, chleb... A! I jeszcze truskawki!

Wzdrygnąłem się, a fala nieprzyjemnych wspomnień zalała mój umysł. Truskawki... Te cholerne truskawki, których tak nienawidziłem. Minęły cztery lata... Cztery naprawdę długie, bolesne lata.

*

Niby miałem do sklepu dość, blisko ale i tak zmęczyłem się jakbym przebiegł, co najmniej maraton. Po drodze cały się spociłem... Świetnie. I po co ja się kąpałem?

Ta..."małe zakupy"... Jasne. Chyba półgodziny latałem po sklepie szukając jagód! A jak już je znalazłem musiałem poszukać truskawek... Bo, po co to wszystko trzymać w jednym miejscu? Lepiej rozrzucić po całym sklepie i niech biedni klienci się męczą! I najlepiej, co tydzień zmieniać ułożenie! Mogliby, chociaż jakieś mapy dawać, bo przecież tu idzie się, kurwa, zgubić! Pieprzeni sadyści...

Co było w tym wszystkim najgorsze?

Znalazłem je. Znalazłem truskawki... Ostatnie truskawki... i oczywiście były na najwyżej z półek. Podskakiwałem niczym piłka i wymachiwałem rękami, ale nie! Nic z tego. Truskawki wciąż tkwiły na górze... a ja za to zrobiłem z siebie idiotę. Miałem już pójść po kogoś z obsługi, ale wtedy czyjaś dłoń sięgnęła po truskawki. Chwilę później opakowanie z nimi wylądowało w moim koszyku.

— Dzięk...

Odwróciłem się, chcąc podziękować, ale widząc, kto stoi przede mną głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Upuściłem koszyk.

Albo miałem halucynacje, albo to naprawdę był on.


	22. dodatek

Czasami śnią mi się koszmary.

Jestem uwięziony w szafie z Billem. Nie mogę nic zrobić, boję się poruszyć. Przeraża mnie myśl, że może w ten sposób go wkurzę, że przez jeden zły ruch mogę skończyć martwy. Nie odzywamy się do siebie, on mnie nienawidzi i myśli jedynie o ucieczce. Ja chcę żeby to się nigdy nie skończyło, bo chociaż czuję strach, chociaż panikuję, cieszę się, że jest tak blisko, że mogę go zobaczyć, dotknąć.

Chcę mu powiedzieć, że jest mi przykro, że po tym wszystkim naprawdę go pokochałem... ale nie mogę. W śnie nie mam kontroli nad swoim ciałem, nie mogę poruszać ustami, więc pozostaje mi jedynie patrzenie na to, jak Bill niszczy szafę i uwalania nas.

Na nowo przeżywam naszą rozmowę.

— Nie mam ochoty patrzeć na to, jak umierasz — mówi, patrząc mi w oczy, a we mnie coś powoli umiera.

Nie.

— Nim odejdę, spełnię jedno twoje życzenie. Proś o co chcesz.

We śnie wciąż jest wściekły, wciąż patrzy na mnie z odrazą, chociaż w prawdziwym świecie w tym momencie był załamany, smutny i przerażony przez myśli o ludziach i tym, jak ci umierają.

Nie chcę.

— Chcę... żebyś został ze mną do rana — proszę, spuszczając głowę.

Wiem, że nie mogę prosić o nic innego. Zostanie demonem? Nie zrobiłby tego. Za bardzo się mną brzydził. Nie ufa mi. Myśli, że jeśli da mi nieśmiertelność, odejdę, znowu go zranię.

— Niech ci będzie.

Później rozmawiamy o wszystkim.

Przytulam go i całuję, jakbyśmy byli parą. A on nie protestuje, chociaż zadowolony też nie jest.

— Przepraszam — mówię ze łzami w oczach.

— Och, zamknij się. — Wywraca oczami i łączy nasze usta.

Paskudny ból.

Krew tryska na podłogę, gdy jego demoniczne szpony zagłębiają się w moim brzuchu.

Chcę się cofnąć, ale mnie trzyma.

Płaczę.

Cierpię.

Trzęsę się.

Wiję w agonii.

Przepraszam go.

I w końcu – budzę się zaplątany w kołdrę i spocony. Moje serce bije, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej, a z oczu ciekną łzy.

— Przepraszam! — krzyczę, bo wciąż nie dociera do mnie, że to był tylko sen. Zakrywam rękami oczy i dalej płaczę.

Zimna dłoń zaciska się na moich nadgarstkach i odciąga dłonie od twarzy.

— Sosenko. — Bill patrzy na mnie z przerażeniem.

Przerażeniem.

Nie z obrzydzeniem.

Nie z nienawiścią.

— Bill? Co...

— Miałeś koszmar — mówi i przytula mnie. — Obudziłeś mnie.

— Przepraszam — mówię, a kiedy się uspokajam, odkrywam, że zdecydowanie zbyt często wypowiadam to słowo. — Bill?

— Tak, skarbie?

— Kocham cię.

Naprawę.

Nie dla głupiej zemsty.

Nie dla głupich truskawek


End file.
